Harry Potter and the Prophesised One
by 11zz121
Summary: This story is of Harry Potter, a Harry Potter that isn't the boy who lived, but the brother of the girl who lived, neglected by his parents and looked after by the Potter house elves Harry Potter becomes an enigma to the rules of magic. He becomes something… More! Sorry for the long wait guys and girls, however many of you may be happy to hear i am writing another chapter :)
1. Chapter 1 The Prophecy

**Harry Potter and the Prophesised One**

Disclaimer – I in no way shape or form own harry potter or its characters etc… they belong to J. I am just using the character within for my own purposes and make no money from doing so. Now that's cleared up let's get on with the story (oh and that's the only time the disclaimer shall be shown in this fan-fiction)

Summary- This story is about a harry potter that isn't the boy who lived, but he is the brother of the girl who live, neglected by his parents and looked after by the potter house elves harry potter becomes an enigma to the rules of magic. He becomes something… more so read and find out just what he is and what he can do.

Warning-this story may contain adult situations unsuitable for a younger audience. (So that means R or on this site M)

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

In the time of darkness and depression

Shall rise the one of change

Baring the mark of oden's wrath

The prophesized one shall come

Changing the tides of war

Equalizing the magical realms

The prophesised one shall come

Take heed my prophesy

For without the chosen ones power

The worlds shall fall

Darkness shall gain power

And in the depths of despair

No other shall rise

Take heed my warning

He shall come unknown to all

A mere child neglected by his protectors

Take heed my warning

For if not the realms shall cry in despair for eternity

Take heed my warning

the prophesised one is coming.

Prophesy given by Llangslen (Lanny) Emerys, daughter of Merlin, seer of true prophesies, giver of the gift of knowledge. 576 AD

Chapter 1- How it all started

Life is unfair, there is no changing that fact, life is full of worries, despair, upset, hate, death, pain, suffering, war, and yet life's also full of happiness, kindness, fun, fulfilment, peace, prosperity, enlightenment and so much more. Life is a constant in any world, from the tiniest organism to the tallest humanoid; life is always there and always will be there because of one thing…. MAGIC.

Magic has been there since the beginning, it created the universe, the dimensional space that we inhabit, a yet it created more for every second that passes and every decision that is made a new dimension is created. In many of these dimension you my dear reader will read a story of harry potter, the boy who lived, the boy who had everything taken from him at such a young age and yet still came back to be the hero.

But this story does not follow that dimension this dimension shall show you what happens if harry potter was born 3 years earlier, if harry potter had a little sister, if harry potter was not the boy who lived but something… different, something… more special, something that could change…

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

The autumn leaves blew restlessly in the wind, the church bells ringing in the distance, as a man hooded and cloaked walked slowly down the middle of the street, children passing him happily, not taking notice of what they would think to be an amazing Halloween costume. Lord Voldermort smirked, on any other day these children would run in terror at the mere sight of him but due to this stupid muggle holiday, a holiday by rights should be for a different purpose, such as the druids had intended the day to be; samhain. A day to fear and yet respect the dead a day for the darkness of mankind to come about to find their way to the ever after a gate to heaven as so many put it or hell. Oh how he found the day perfect for what he planned, a day to ensure his immortality.

He walked down the idyllic street, with ginger bread looking houses on either side, picket fences with hedges separating the gardens and yet even in an area where you wouldn't suspect killings or burglary's he was going to perform an act so evil it would change how the warding world saw the area, oh how he loved the irony that he Salazar Slytherins last descendant would desecrate the land named after his forefathers greatest adversary; Godric Gryffindor.

The gate creaked open has he calmly walked up the path, up to the empty space he now realised was not supposed to be there and so he thought of the words of his little spy or rather yet his little slave would be a better description of the rat. 'the Potter family live at number 17 Godrics Way' and to his wonderment in front of his eyes a house slid into view as if it was always there just hiding in the corner of his mind's eye ready to be seen and yet not be seen. This was truly old powerful magic and yet he overcome it with such a little thing as false friendship.

He pulled his 13½" yew wand out and felt the draw that connected him and his wand through his magic just as it did all them years ago when he first picked up said wand. His movements were swift "Reducto" he watched as the door and part of the wall smashed into the house he could hear the scurrying of feet and the crying of a child as he swept into the home. A quick "Homenum Revelio" and he realised something was amiss. There was only 3 signatures in the house not including himself so where was the fourth or was he going to have an easier time of this than he thought; were the potters out leaving their children to a babysitter.

He climbed the stairs effortlessly making it look as if he glided rather than walked, already he could hear quickened breaths as if the person they belonged to had ran or were in panic. Another Reducto to the door on the left hand side of the stairs revealed what was left of a large bathroom, a Reducto to the door next to it showed a door with a blockade of furniture behind.' Silly child thinking such a crude example could stop me' he quickly made a path through the block and came into what was a nursery with a baby girl in a crib of to the side in front of which was a teen girl and a little boy "GO AWAY… leave them alone" the teen shouted.

"Avada Kedavra" and just like that the girls life was taken, and she, if you believed in their beliefs, as the druids would say went wandering the plains looking for her salvation as all spirits do on this day, or be swiped up by lord samhain.

Lord Voldermort smirked cruelly as he looked at the little boy in front of him, how was he a mere toddler going to stop the greatest dark lord since Morgana Le Fay, he looked into the emerald green eyes of the raven haired boy and violently sent a legilimency probe at him, sending the boy to the ground holding his head in pain, and yet the boy stood his ground and got back up after a few moments and glared at him, a fire in his eyes the dark lord had never seen before.

"you shall not harm my baby sister, you err, you stupid idiot" the child's voice cried across the small distance between them a slight hesitance in his voice and before the boy could do or say anything else he was hit by a piece of debris Voldermort spelled at him, knocking him out.

Voldermort crossed the room to stand in front of the crib, looking down he saw a baby girl who seemed to of just woken up. Deep hazel eyes looked up at him as if judging him 'how dare this child, search him and find him wanting she shall be no more, and my immortality with her death will be complete' he levelled his wand at the child choosing his mark carefully, "Avada Kedavra" the spell shot at the child but as Voldermort was about to start his next spell to unleash his soul into his next container something he did not happened, a blinding white light shone around the girl and a cry, similar to that of a phoenix but as if it had a mix of dragon with it as well swooned and he saw his spell come hurtling back at him, destroying his body and banishing his wraith out of the room leaving his wand, a black cloak and a compass where he last stood.

With the powerful cry the wards came crashing down, alerting the ministry of magic its sensory overload unable to take the amount of magic from the failing Fidelius charm and so on seen a couple minutes later a team of Aurors saw as the potter family came out of the house a baby girl in the arms of her mother and a little boy in the arms of his father.

The Aurors quickly questioned the parents on what happened but nothing was confirmed as they had just returned, due to the wards failing, from a Halloween ball hosted by their good friend Sirius black, they found their house in ruins and their children unconscious with a robe, a wand and as James said to them a box thingy at the side of the crib.

The Aurors then questioned surrounding people asking what they saw all seemingly believing the house popped out of nowhere and so they obliviated them and sent them on their way. It was not until Albus Dumbledore arrived on scene that things started to become clear. After a through look throughout the building and at the children he declared to the Aurors, the potters and the surrounding wizarding folk "by the powers invested within me, as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards I deem this child; Daisy Lillian Potter the defeater of Lord Voldermort and the first survivor of the Killing curse therefore I name this child, The Girl Who lived"

Cheers erupted throughout the crowd as they all came to gather around the Potter family, little to anyone's knowledge the little boy still knocked out laying on the bench just outside the Potters cottage was left out of the festivities and forgotten by those who should of remembered him and so the thought of only the three Potters was situated within the minds of the wizarding world. This was further supplanted when that evening's special edition of the daily profit came out;

_**Daisy Potter, The Girl who lived**__ by special reporter Nicole Tomlinson_

_Daisy Potter today was announced as the Girl Who Lived, she survived the killing curse from you know who and at the same time destroyed him. On scene was Albus Dumbledore who announced this surprising event and told this reporter "my dear Nicole Daisy here has just survived the killing curse and taken Voldermort down, can I trouble you to announce to the world of this happy event and know that the Potter family (picture shown above James, Lily and Daisy Potter) will take interviews when the shock has receded and they have found a new place to live. _

The Potters moved into James's parent's old Mansion and home to the Potters through the ages; Potter manor within days after the event they quickly situated themselves before they gave orders to Lozly, one of their many house elf's to look after Harry, they went out with Daisy to Diagon Alley to meet the crowds and shop for new toys for their darling Baby girl.

The Potters didn't return for days on end their shopping spree continued on with adoring fans buying whatever the Potters asked for or the shop keepers giving things for free as thanks for Daisy's defeat over the dark lord. The Potters didn't return home as they stayed in luxury hotels so they ensured they had got everything Daisy could possibly want. They started in Diagon Alley on the Monday and returned home the Monday after, due to going to the different Wizarding hubs throughout Europe. After Diagon Alley they got a Portkey to France where they shopped at the Rue de Merivorn de lumière for a few days, then they travelled to Germany and shopped at Hinsernt-strabe staying there for two days as the wizarding hub was much larger than in England , then to Italy and shopped at Trionfo strada del potere where they decided to spend a short vacation luxuriating in the sun.

They returned home pockets full of shrunken shopping bags and trunks; they quickly got the house elves to expand a room and make it into the perfect palace bedroom for Daisy and to put all her new clothes, toys and other things like a pure silver cauldron and gold scales that the wizarding populace was kind enough to buy for them.

And so the Girl who lived controlled the Potter household from there on, she didn't lord it though she just got whatever she wanted content knowing she had everything she could possibly want. The Potters in general never saw their 3 year old son/brother but he was always there they were just never looking.

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

**Chapter 2** - A life worth living, A life long neglected

5 years had passed since that haunted night, Daisy Potter was now 5 years old and although she was a spoilt child she never became arrogant or fat like most would in her shoes, but she still had never wanted anything in her life. She had rooms of toys, collections of teddy's and dolls and she also had a room of things she could use when she was older. She mostly spent her days playing with other children who were apart of her mother's circle of friends, people such as Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom and many more.

The adult Potters however let the fame go to their heads James rammed through the ranks of the Aurors by throwing his daughters name around , whereas Lily became the light of the social spotlight any party she wasn't at was a party not worth going to or that's what they said in witch weekly's magazine anyway.

James was now Auror captain in charge of a 12 man team who got the best jobs in the department thanks to his daughter and the connections she got him. In his team he had his best friend Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, who he twisted the rules to allow him into the Aurors ranks. Whereas Lily was starting to prepare for her New Year Ball the single most important event in the socialites calendar. Held every year since the defeat of Voldermort it was an event of spectacular proportions, undertook to hold the crowds presence riveted to the Potter family. It was now June and to prepare everything she had to start now or that's what she told everybody and herself.

Now dear reader you may ask what about the last Potter, or have you forgotten him like his family has, where is Harry potter.

Like always Harry was in the shadows now 8 years old nearly 9, over the years he didn't understand why his family didn't… like… NO that's not it… love… that's not it either… accept him. Why did his sister get attention and not him? But he soon realised that asking that question wouldn't be answered and so he decided long ago to be the best. It didn't matter to him what it was he was to be the best and so he read, he trained, he battled through sweat and tears, he lived a hard life and yet he was now starting to show the fruits of his labour.

Years of a training regime he picked up after reading many of the advanced exercise books in the Potter library left him looking like a professional swimmer, years of reading old dusty tomes he found hidden throughout the manor had a great impact on his knowledge of well everything from the common curses, hexes and charms to ancient spells of power to the arcane to potions and so much more.

And so the Potter family continued on the way it was Daisy not knowing she had a brother, James believing in the mightiness of the Potter name and his sweet daughter and beautiful wife. Lily becoming an icon of her own for fashion while at the same time showing she was the perfect mother, well that's what she liked to believe, because she was the mother of Daisy and lastly Harry stuck in the shadows training to be the best, looking for some semblance of understanding, looking for love.

3 years had now passed and the fame that had once been the most important thing had now clamed in the potter parents, after a large row with her parents Daisy made them see the errors of their ways and they came back from cloud nine to be a family once more. Lily was still seen as the socialites Queen and James still got the best jobs but they always had time to spend with Daisy and each other now trying to be the best family they could be.

Time had changed the oldest Potter child, through his readings he learnt of what his parents had done to him was wrong and that he was worth something he started to understand he could be the best but he could start levelling off, well that was mostly because he couldn't find much else interesting to read in the Potter library but from his reading he understood things such as pureblood customs, etiquette, law, power play etc… and he understood for him to be the best he had to start now to get his foot in later.

So Harry started attending open ball, parties, gala's, he talked to the different factions throughout the wizarding world and started making his own contacts. Hard to believe he's only eleven many of them would say. He soon had a network like his books said he should, that would be able to get him anything and everything he would need in the coming years.

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

Harry woke 3 days before his birthday to breakfast from his personal elf Lozly on a silver platter with a variety of juices and tea. He sat up and Lozly carefully placed a tray on his lap and then placed his breakfast on it. "Lozly, can you bring me the daily prophet and any mail for me, oh and can you make sure my animals are tended" Lozly perked up at the request of jobs "of course master Harry, Lozly be backs in justs a minute" she popped off returning as she said in a few minutes with the requested items.

She then went off to Harry's hidden land that he commandeered off to the east of the Potters property shrouded by thick forest and bordered by the coast, hidden by all the wards he had learnt from his books. She quickly fed and watered Harry's owls a large eagle owl with dark ebony feathers and a medium sized snowy owl. She then wandered over to his rare golden gryphon that was still in its early ages. He found it injured up by the cliffs when he was wondering around the orchards and decided to explore, it looked as if she had fallen down the mountain or out of the sky, but Harry cleaned the gryphon's wounds and tended to them, leaving the gryphon indebted to him. She quickly left a large chunk of cow meat and a troth of water knowing full well that the animal was easy excitable due to the last time it nearly took her arm. Lastly she put bird seeds out towards the area he kept a flock of snidgets, the forefather to the now common golden snitch used in Quiditch.

Harry lazily ate his breakfast reading through the prophet with his legs over the arm of his royal blue arm chair, looking like the relaxed pureblood prince the Potter name gave him. With a pop Lozly was back but she was fretting something fierce and so with a quick whistle he shouted "Lozly, Lozly calm down" she took a deep breath and quickly blurted out "master Harry sirs Lozly is sorry's she didn't bring him all his mail like he asked for, but Master James and Mistress Lily got it before Lozly could brings it and when's I asked for it back they said they'll" "bring it themselves?" "yes Master Harry sirs"

Hmm he mused ' finally when he didn't want them to notice, they notice him, and at the same time it was an important matter such as his Hogwarts letter. This is not good, not good at all'

A quiet tap was all he heard on his door before his parents barged in without precedence Lily rushed over and tried to hug him but he shied away but stood his ground. "harry we're so sorry, we know we haven't been the best parents but can you forgive us for everything we've done"

"forgive, you've never been parents, since the day Voldermort was defeated, Lozly was more a parent then you both. You left me out cold hungry and alone with no human contact so no I don't forgive you, I'll never forgive you. But for now I'll leave it be. Now please can I have my Hogwarts letter I would like to go shopping today and afterwards I have other business to attend to so please" he held his hand out waiting for his letter, Lily looked shocked but she eventually passed the letter across to him. James on the other hand looked between shock and outrage.

"Don't you need us there for your shopping or to get to Diagon alley or money or … anything" Lily wept. "I've been going around the world since I was 7. I doubt I need your help for anything anymore and no I don't need your money I have my own thank you"

And so the heir to the Potter family strolled out of his room leaving what most will call parents he on the other hand calls them caregivers even though they've never give him care. Lily continued weeping stuck on the seat where Harry last sat while James tried to sooth his wife's woes.

Harry walked through Diagon Alley waving to those who acknowledged him but otherwise staying quiet, keeping to himself. He quickly walked up the steps of Gringotts and walked through the lobby to a door behind the High Lord Teller "I'm here to see Ragnok, I trust you are expecting me" the goblin just nodded and let him pass. He walked through extravagantly decorated corridors following an endless trail of corridors that others would get lost in he just strolled along as if without a care in the world.

He walked up a flight of steps and onto another landing where at the end was an intricately designed golden door with 2 guards on either sides. They bowed and opened the door letting him pass without converse.

"Lord Ragnok, greetings from the heir of Potter to the High Manager of Gringotts, may your gold grow as your enemy's tremble at your feet"

"ah Scion Potter, I have been expecting you my young friend. I have much news to talk with you and I must update you on your network"

"what news do we have to speak of, and what of my network ?"

"your network is safe no need to worry about that I merely wish to tell you Lord Delacour and Lord Fitzgerald wish to converse with you face to face it's the upmost importance you go when possible and now to the news, we have intercepted messages from the higher echelons, it seems another open ball is to take place at Malfoy Manor to commemorate the young Scion Malfoy going to Hogwarts as well as this your investments are going extremely well and I must commemorate you on investing in Nimbus brook company and The three broomsticks they have gained you massive profit over the last 5 months thanks to the new nimbus model and the new variety of drinks sold at the inn"

"thank you for the update on my financial status and please send message to the Lords that I shall see them tomorrow. Now if that's all I shall take my leave. May your gold forever flow."

"and you young master Potter good day"

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

Harry stepped out of Gringotts into the early autumn sun, the crowds had yet to gather for their shopping needs and so Harry had a relatively easy time of navigating the Alley. He stopped by many of the shops for his school supplies ensuring to buy the best possible equipment; he started his shopping at Sessile's sparkling cauldron supply shop for a pewter cauldron 'Ha he thought I'll get a silver self-stirring caldron with automatic stasis charm just to show I can make my own way and I'll do it with everything else as well' and so after bargaining heavily with the owner a one Mr Sessile Sevat he bought his cauldron with added features such as a protection charm stopping anyone but him from tampering with his position and ensuring if anything happened the potion practitioner would be safe.

After buying his cauldron he decided he wanted to show the world but mostly his parents he had money and not from the Potter family coffers, and so he decided to become slightly extravagant in his purchasing and went into Twilfit & Tatting's upper echelons robe shop. After over an hour within the shop acting as a pin cushion for the designers nimble fingers he walked out carrying bags of extravagant wizarding robes of all kinds for any and all occasions, in the best materials they had and so he came out in one of his outfits; stylish dragon hide shoes, black Acromantula silk dress slacks that seemed to shimmer with a blue tint, an open off white dress shirt with silver buttons, a pair of sunglasses similar to the muggles sports glasses, the frame in black with platinum metal and a greyish blue tinted glass, that helped correct eyesight while also protecting from the sun and lastly due to its upper scale the shop also sold watches so Harry decided on big extravagant and functional while at the same time having cool gadgets and so he walked out with a one of a kind white gold watch, with hands that changed colours depending on the temperature, a black clock face with silver numbers and a beautiful Antipodean Opaleye pearly coloured dragon hide leather strap that shone in the sun light.

He continued down the Alley passing the street venders with a look of contempt on his face, he saw a shabby looking building he had never seen before on the crux between Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley and decided to see what was inside. Walking in a tinkling bell rang, telling the owner he had a customer. The shop looked as if it was rarely pursued as it seemed the spiders loved the shop with the amount of spider webs around.

Harry walked a circuit around the shop looking to see if he could gleam any hidden treasures within the, as he thought, 'tat that no one else wanted'. He saw many rare tombs that would usually be found in a private collection somewhere. He also saw things he had only heard of things such as a pensive a rare artefact that allowed you to see you memories thanks to the bowls enchantments and runes. He saw many ancient artefacts that should be in a families vault or museum and yet all was stashed in this decrepit shop waiting for someone like him to understand the worth.

He quickly searched for something to put the many things in and came upon a trunk made of cherry wood, with large iron clasps and hinges. He opened it to find himself speechless for inside was rolling hills as if a distance land could be reached with climbing into this one trunk. He quickly pulled it to the front and asked the owner, an old woman with greying hair and skin who looked as if she'd seen better days.

"Madam may I ask about this trunk, what is it meant for? What does it do? Why does it have a mass of land inside? How much is it?" he blurted out in quick succession his age showing due to his eagerness to find out more about his mysterious trunk.

The old lady turned her head, many clinks could be heard and chuckled in a wheezy voice answered "Ahh you are not the first to find the wonder of this one of a kind trunk, to answer your questions young man, it is used to store things not only materials as most trunks but you could hide a civilisation in this trunk and they would continue to live happily with everything they need it is the perfect place to hide anything and everything, its meant for a wizard or witch to choose it, so it can show its many mysteries to them, I have already told you why there is land inside but that is not the only compartment it has 13 but you must find them yourself if you buy it that is, and finally it is there for any who can move it as is everything else. I am but a lady on her last legs with no family so I shall allow you to take everything you want and then I shall close my shop for the last time. I advise you to choose carefully there is more in here that should not be touched by many but there is also many things you may be destined for so look and take and let me go back to my rest"

Harry couldn't believe his luck, this old lady was giving him a positively huge amount of powerful items he spluttered but started looking for things he saw that called him for he understood the warning of the lady. He turned the shop upside down looking for what he wanted after all she said everything and so he cleared many of the priceless things on the ground floor then he took a look upstairs and in the basement, he also looked for hidden doors and found many taking the things he felt call to him. Over an hour passed and he was still searching he finally reached the ground floor once more and decided to look behind the till and found a variety of things that he felt called him as well. For gold coins to goblets and vials he took them all while the old lady just smiled contently knowing she made the right decision giving this child. The child of prophecy her last items, these that will help him become who he needs to be.

Harry left the shop thanking the lady profusely only to find himself starring at the entrance to Knockturn Alley and many mothers passing by giving him the evil eye for looking as if contemplating going down there. Harry quickly finished his shopping getting more books than needed and an assortment of many other things. The last thing on his list was a wand and so he searched out Ollivanders but as he was about to enter, he felt a pull taking him towards the entrance of Knockturn Alley again. He followed the pull to an open display down one of the side streets of Knockturn Alley and found himself in front of Broms wands. A relatively old looking shop in good condition with burgundy peeling paint showing underneath a ghastly lime green. He walked in and for the first time in his life he felt as if he was in the muggle world while still being in the wizarding world.

The shop was clean, spacious and designed as if a muggle owned it, with comfy looking coaches sat around a glass coffee table as a waiting area, light coloured hard wood flooring with rugs and shelves full of different materials and a large counter at the far end with glass balcony above and a circular staircase up to it.

From a door behind the counter came a large man that wouldn't look out of place on a rugby team, muscles easily seen through his tight leather vest and pants he looked like one of those ancient Greek gods he had read about with a short beard of ginger. A smile plastered in his face "welcome stranger to my shop, I'm glad you've turned up. I'm Brom and I have been expecting you"

"Hello sir, why was it you were expecting me ?"

"Why, young sir you felt the pull that's why I was expecting you. Your magic realised I could give you that which no other could. I can give you that which no other can… your focus, I can give you training, I can give you power that you are destined to have. So stranger when do you want to begin"

"err sir why offer me this" Harry quickly realised his magic was pulsing around this man as if he was always meant to be here "I accept sir on the condition you tell me, why me, what's wrong with my magic and what will you train me? Oh and I'm Harry, Harry Potter "

"From now on in here you are not Harry Potter you are my trainee, and once I get to know you I will rename you. For now you shall be stranger. Now to answer your questions why you, I have no answer to give to you, you are here, you can feel the magic calling you and so you are meant to be here"

"For your next question there is nothing wrong with your magic, and for you information it is not your magic. Magic is its own, no one owns magic, we coexist with magic, magic allows us to use it and in its own way it uses us to become stronger. However in recent years magic within us has been declining because we have been misusing it, and so with my help I will train you to become the one who will change this, reinvent the magical world"

"And lastly your training is in all aspects of magic, muggle martial arts, swordsmanship, archery, muggle technology and anything else I deem necessary"

"When you say all magic sir err I mean Brom, does that include the dark arts? "

"Of course and there is no such thing as dark or light arts, like I said before magic is magic it's we that control what we do with it and what we make of it. The dark arts is so called as it is a way of controlling the masses"


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

Harry's training with Brom lasted for the rest of his time leading up to September the first, the first night Harry stayed with Brom he received a message from his parents via their eagle owl Horus. They demanded he returned home so that they could try and make amend for their neglect the years previous and so that they could be a family again. Harry scoffed at the last part ad through the letter in the fire deeming a response unnecessary, he made his point clearly thank you very much.

Brom gave Harry a room above his shop and told him he could have it as long as he liked even after their training with one another was completed. Harry and Brom started his training first thing the next day, they wanted to get Harry into the best physical, magical and mental health as possible in the months they had leading up to Harry's train ride to Hogwarts.

Brom started Harrys training in magic, Harry at the beginning was unsure of himself, he had read many theory books and tried simple spells but never had he gone into so much detail on the magic he was using. However he quickly got into his training and true to his word Brom was right, Harry was beyond powerful, he got most spells correct the first time. Brom had him going through material that wouldn't be taught in Hogwarts till the fourth year or later and yet Harry never found the work demanding, he of course didn't understand everything but he had a large basis to work from with all the books he had read already.

As well as his magical training, Harry's physical training grew more demanding and important, Brom wanted Harry in a decent physical health so that when needed, where magic was not an option, he could run, dodge and evade his opposition. As well as that Brom said it would help with any sports Harry wanted to partake in as well as allowing Harry to have a higher tolerance when casting magically exhausting spells. Through his training Harry got an intimate view of muggle London and its surrounding areas, and as the weeks past he started to know the ins and outs wherever he went.

Brom also started teaching Harry about the muggle world and its technological advances. Harry, even with his mother being a muggleborn, knew very little about the muggle world and the uses of their technologies . Brom introduced Harry to the variety of gadgets that were available and let Harry take a chunk of muggle British pounds to go out and buy a variety of gadgets that he liked.

Harry started off looking for a mobile phone, an essential to any muggle teenager. He decided on two that he liked the most out of all he had seen and instead of buying one decided to get all of them, he reckoned he might as well always have a backup just in case. His favourite was the Samsung Galaxy -S with its sleek design and even though it wasn't as new as his other choice he still liked it. His next choice was the Iphone 4s again he liked the durability of it and its touch screen enticed him like the Galaxy-S had as well as all the apps he could get with them.

Once he bought his mobiles with a variety of accessories for each he decided he needed a laptop. He search high and low looking for something to catch his eye, he eventually stepped into a second hand store that sold laptops that hadn't been used too much. He came out the shop with a cheshire grin once he found a laptop that would be perfect for him. He bought a custom gamer's laptop with LED lighting that he thought made it look awesome. With it he brought speakers that could give a surround sound experience.

He arrived back at Brom's that night, exhausted, laden with bags that he eventually in a fit of frustration made lighter through a bout of accidental magic. He quickly went to bed leaving Brom to leaf through the bags and see the items his young apprentice had bought.

The next day Harry came down stairs and started searching for the things he had bought the day before. Brom stood in the doorway smiling while Harry search the room, in cupboards, behind shelves and all over the place. Harry eventually got fed up "BROM! Where did you put the stuff I bought yesterday" Brom chuckled and answered "I have put them aside for now, you will have time to play with them, however you need to learn how to make them work of magic as we have no electrical supply here. so for now my young apprentice we must train, fill your head with knowledge, your body with muscle, and your magic with stamina"

"how can we fill my magic with stamina?"

"we don't actually fill it, we fill you with stamina so that you can use your magic for longer without getting tired. Now of with you go get changed and meet me in the gym."

Brom continued a series of scheduled activities that would allow Harry to gain the most out of the 2 months he had with him, he introduced Harry to many new things and started to train him on the basics of many forms of fighting, defending, exercising and living life. Brom set out a list of things that needed to be completed before Harry left, and so Harry trained trying to reach the goal of going to Hogwarts and showing the magical world that he was not just a boy, not just the brother of the girl who lived and definitely not the weak son of Lily and James Potter.

Brom wanted Harry to be able to shield his mind before he left for Hogwarts and he wanted Harry to have the ability to attack back or read surface thoughts of others so he knew their intentions, after all being the brother of the girl who lived will attract attention and so that was the first on his list for Harry to learn.

As well as learning Occlumency and Legilimency, Brom wanted Harry to start meditating to be able to find his Animagus form or forms. He also wanted Harry to start learning magical theory and the laws that make up the magic that the wizarding world uses.

Harry breezed through his training as if he knew everything already, Brom realised soon enough that something was amiss, no one Harry's age should be able to practice such powerful magic and perfect it, in no time at all without knowing the theory or wand movements properly, and yet Harry was doing magic way above others his age.

Brom soon found out why Harry learned spells quickly, through getting to know each other, Harry told Brom about his life with his biological family. Brom learnt of how Harry's life so far was difficult with him being neglected by his parents and being brought up by the Potter house elves, his only escape, being through the books in the Potter library.

Brom waited to see if Harry's magical defiance continued. A few weeks before Harry left Brom told him about his way above average magical core, and asked if it was possible for him to test him. The test would allow him to understand how powerful Harry was, what talents he had and if he had any blocks on his core so that they could concentrate on what was needed before Harry left.

Harry didn't think long before he agreed and so Brom tested Harry that night whilst he slept, allowing Harry to sleep through a relatively painful procedure involving runes, chants and archaic spells. The test produced a sheet of parchment that showed the different aspects of Harry's magic. It listed so many anomalies that would on anyone else be impossible and yet it seemed to fit the boy perfectly, after all he was an anomaly of himself.

The next morning Brom told Harry about his power and special abilities. Harry denied everything Brom was telling him, he said it was impossible and yet when Brom showed him the parchment with the list of abilities, Harry had to accept the truth. The little he understood of what was shown on the list was astronomical and if the others were like the things he already knew, well he didn't know if he could take any more information. For the rest of the day Harry sat looking out the windows trying to sort through his muddled memories and see how he could have so much power and not realise it.

The list never left his sight and over the day he looked at it at least twice and hour to make sure what he was trying to understand was true and not some horrible joke. His undeniable thirst for knowledge eventually won out though and even with his muddled mind, he wanted to know what the other abilities were and why he had so many blocks on his magic.

He was soon on the hunt for Brom, he knew that if he wanted to find out what the abilities were, Brom would know and he also might have an inkling into the blocks on his core. He found him in his study searching the dusty tomes on his shelves.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you my young apprentice, I thought it would of taken you a bit longer to come to terms with what we found out yesterday"

"what do you mean yesterday I haven't been looking out the window all night? And I haven't… I just want to know what the rest of my abilities are and why I have so many blocks on my core"

"ahh the inquisitive mind of youth, I remember a time when I was so like yourself, but that was many years ago and not the question you asked. There are many abilities on that list, tell me which ones you understand and which you want explaining"

"well I know a Parselmouth is someone who can talk to snakes, an Animagus is someone who can turn into an animal, mage sight is being able to see and identify magic in its most basic forms and an elemental is someone who can control a base element"

"hmm… you know a little about each of these things and yet you do not know them truly, I shall explain all your abilities and tell you a little about them, then I want you to go back upstairs and get some rest you look dead on your feet"

"sir yes sir I can do that. But now tell me… please"

"ok then well someone gifted with Parseltongue has the ability to talk to snakes yes, but there is more than common knowledge will have you believe, such as someone who can do it is dark or its unnatural. It occurs, as do all magical abilities, to those that magic 'see's' deserves it and to those who can use it when it is most needed. Magic's just like that sometimes. As well as being able to talk to snakes it gives the bearer the ability to talk to other reptiles such as dragons however they will look down on the speaker as they believe it to be a language for those beneath them. You can also cast magic through parsel words, they have the most amazing capabilities with healing"

"wow I didn't know it was possible to be able to do so much with it"

"next your understanding of an Animagus is undeveloped, wrong and basic. Yes it allows you to change it an animal however it gives you the most common trait abilities of that animal in your human form as well. An Animagus is a part of you, it is in essence your souls guardian. In some cases it is possible to have more than one Animagus animal, however it is highly unlikely and is only in people who aren't able to be connected to one animal alone. Your basis on mage sight is much better, it is the ability to see magic in its most basic form and through it gives you the possibility of understanding magic in way that no one else could possibly dream of. It is a gift and yet a curse, you are unable to shut it off once it has been unlocked however over time you will get used to the influx of information and it will become second nature to ignore it. But for now you will have headaches until you are able to control it"

"isn't there a way to control it with a potion till I gain the control needed ?"

"yes there is my apprentice, but life's lesson will not be learnt that way. You must understand about the good and the bad and why they happen. For example for every good deed there is a bad one that follows, you could save a man's life only for him to kill someone the next day, so this lesson teaches you even in pain something good will come"

"ok I understand now, please continue"

"now an elemental, controlling the forces of nature, fire, water, earth, wind are all basic elementals what is not known I that there is the possibility of combining more than one to create another more powerful advanced element however you must know both elements for this to be possible. An example of this is wind and water create the storm element. There are also more forms of elements however these are only for those in control of all other basic elements and these are light and shadow"

"what elements can I control ?"

"you can control all elements, but it will take you many years with lots of practice needed. Now onto the abilities you don't know; sjourn speaker is an ability that has had many names. It allows you to listen to languages and understand them in a short period of time. Mimicry is the ability to copy other peoples magical feats for example you see a spell and you instinctively know how to do it and lastly you have charm this is similar to the veela aura or succubus aura. It allows you to charm male or female without the necessity of trying to accommodate their wants"

"weehoo just looky at everything I'm going to be able to do, im like a super hero without the cape or batman without robin… hmm I wonder if I could find my own robin but call him something cool like awesome-man or something I'll work it out later"

Laughter was heard throughout the alley as Brom couldn't withhold his mirth at his apprentices enthusiasm.

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

It was the day before Harry was to go to Hogwarts, Harry was in the alley looking for some items Brom needed, while Brom got a gift ready for his young apprentice. He now saw Harry as his son, the boy had somehow opened his life to something he thought he would never have again, something he had looked for yet couldn't find, a family.

He couldn't decide on whether or not he wanted Harry to go to Hogwarts. He knew Harry would not likely learn anything new that he hadn't now learned but he would miss out on the experience of meeting new people and being the child he never was allowed to be with his parents. He then thought more logically and came to the conclusion 'Not only would he gain a better education and grasp of magic from him, but if possible the magic schools i still have connections with, that would allow him to learn more and meet people. Hmm yes that's what I shall do I'll send him to Medri-Mekai Academy of the arcane arts. Now all I have to do is win over an 11 year old apprentice that is probably hiding in the alley somewhere after getting his items'

Harry walked into the shop an hour latter laden with bags, it seemed he had not only gotten the things for Brom but he managed to buy some more things for himself. Harry handed Brom the things he requested and left to put his new clothes away. He was stopped by Brom's meaty hand coming down on his shoulder.

"hold on little one, we have much to speak of"

Harry looked around questionably but did as asked and waited to see what Brom wanted from him.

"now I know you want to go to Hogwarts and show you birth parents who you can be, but we both know you will be bored there as you have learnt almost all material covered in Hogwarts with the exception of studies relevant to choice etcetera. I believe you would benefit going to a school that I have taught at previously, there you will be taught many things Hogwarts could never, you will be challenged and you can meet the upper echelons of each magical race. This school is not only for wizarding kind but also magical creatures and therefore it is more diversified and can gain you much better contacts for when you leave. But if you still don't want to go, this might tip you to my way of thinking, it is also a very prestigious school, it is older than Hogwarts and it only accepts the best, to learn, live and study within its walls is a great honour. How would that be for showing your parents hmm ?"

Harry gained a thoughtful look upon his face, Brom had given him a chance to enhance his up and coming empire by placing him in a possible position to get allies within the different magical races.

"ok Brom I'll do it but how do you know I'll be accepted, when does its year start and what will I need to do to go there?"

"well my young apprentice you will be accepted because you work at a prodigious level for a wizard, I have taught you many disciplines the school looks for and I have personally recommended you, so all you need to do is pas the trials and you will be allowed to enter. Now for your next question the year starts differently for everyone, the school works throughout the year none stop allowing you to go to which ever lessons you want. You will most likely come out of there with mastery's in a few subject or however many you wish. And lastly you will buy your things once you know whether you've been accepted or not, so for now get to your training; I've got a meeting with an old friend about your appointment to Medri-Mekai academy of the arcane arts"

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

Harry couldn't contain his excitement, he had the possibility of showing everyone he was not the shadow of his family, he was not meant to be in the background. He had the chance to go where not many wizards have ever been before and he had a chance to excel. He only wished he could see his parents faces when they realized he was not going to Hogwarts but not only that he was going to a much more prestigious school, well he would like to see their faces if they knew anything about it at least.

He worked through the rest of the day on his training, whether it be reading from books, noting new ideas down for different concepts he could come up with, martial arts or his magic. He eventually ran out of steam a couple hours later tired and hungry he clomped out of the room and went to freshen up before he went to get something to eat.

He found Brom twenty minutes later sitting at the table next to the kitchen stirring at the fire a grin etched on his face. It would seem that whatever the meeting he had was for, had turned out good. He sat down with some cereal as he couldn't be bothered to cook, all the while stirring at Brom wondering when he'd speak.

"little one stop stirring it is impolite and could get you in trouble at Medri-Mekai, after all, many different races take certain gestures for different meanings. You could end up giving a centaur mare a look that means I want you or give a goblin goob a look that means I want a fight, therefore you need to look up these species and many other to find what different gestures means before you go. Oh and while we're on the subject your trials start in 12 days so before then I want you to cram as much as you can about other magical races, gestures and your physical training as your going to need them the most"

"can I not get some sleep first Brom, I've been training all day and its near midnight now"  
Brom looked at the clock, swore then looked out the window for confirmation that it was actually midnight.

"yes you may go to sleep but up early and to training, these next few days are going to test your resolve, so get as much sleep as you can in those few hours. You're going to need them"

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

The day had finally come, the first of September. The Potters had been searching for any chance to get close to their son. He hadn't returned home after his trip to Diagon Alley and even though they tried not to, they were worried for him. Lily couldn't stop crying at little things that reminded her of what they did to their son. James on the other hand kept a determined look upon his face, he realized that if they were to see their son it would be on the platform.

They arrived early hoping to get a spot where they could easily see if Harry entered the platform. But nothing they waited until the train left and yet, no Harry to be seen. The Potter's grew worried at this, they knew he could handle himself, but they were wondering why he didn't show up at all.

When they arrived home James made Lily a strong cup of tea, and tried to help her frayed nerves by telling her he would go floo Dumbledore and see what could of possibly happened. James came back 10 minutes later ashen faced and obviously deep in thought, well it was obvious to Lily she had known her husband 12 years after all. Daisy however thought her daddy needed the toilet really bad and so kept her distance in case he didn't make it.

Lily tried to get James to talk all day and yet he kept quiet always glancing at Daisy when she asked. As they lay in bed Lily snuggled into the crook of James shoulder, eh decided to tell her about what transpired over the floo call.

"Lils today when I spoke with Albus he told me… he told me Harry wouldn't be going to Hogwarts, he sent a letter explaining he had better options than Hogwarts for his schooling"

"but there is nowhere better than Hogwarts, it says so in Hogwarts: A history"

"well there are many places better than Hogwarts they just are very selective and harry, well Harry's been accepted at the best of them all, are that's what Dumbledore told me anyways, he's not going to Hogwarts because he's going to Medri-Mekai academy of the arcane arts"

Lily just turned around, turned her light off and pretended to go to sleep, she felt James spoon up behind her trying to comfort her and yet she felt hollow and couldn't help the tears streaming down her face as she realised, she may not see her baby boy for many years to come.

The Potters stayed out of the public eye for the next few weeks, ensuring that their pain and loss wouldn't be picked up by the news reporters; there was a sombre mood when Sirius and Remus walked in a few days later wondering all the same what had happened to make their best friends so lifeless. Little did they know they would soon join their friends in their pit of despair.

The public soon noticed the absence of their favourite family and questions and rumours were spread daily, it wasn't until special news reporter Rita Skeeter picked up the juicy gossip that was being spread and decided to find out for herself whether or not the claims where true or what the real reasons for the Potters absence from the public eye, an eye she loved to entice with her words and make those she wrote about sweat. Oh how she loved her job. She got her story after a bit of digging and soon the whole of wizarding Britain knew…

**The Potter heir, Lost and Alone, Not going to Hogwarts**

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®


	3. Chapter 3 a helping hand, with revenge

Whilst this was happening Harry's days had been filled with training, practising and studying. It seemed like Brom wanted an endless list, known only to himself, to be finished before he took his trials. He still hadn't finished the book about the magical races, he was up to the chapter on veela and he just couldn't stop looking at the picture 'damn, they're so pretty' and just like that he would stop reading and start day dreaming about future chances, a conquest he would hope to undertake like most wizards, however were they failed he would conquer the, ultimate conquest, or it was that in his eyes anyway. Bagging a veela, oh how wizards everywhere would weep when they found out he got a veela, not only a veela but an older one, at 11 years old to boot. But nay that is just a day dream, he hoped not, but it most likely was. Till he was older at least.

Harry had realised it would be a long time before he walked the ancient halls of potter manor once more. He therefore set Lozly the job of tending his animal companions, keeping his mail up to date and sending off replies to countless party invitations, rejecting all but the most important and influential. He also sent Lozly with request for a meeting with both Lord Delacour of France and Lord Fitzgerald of Scotland, to meet him 2 days before he took his trials, that would enable them to tell him what they needed to and still give him time to get ready. He knew it would cut into his studying time but Brom was working him to the bone and he was getting fed up of doing the same thing day after day.

The day Harry was to meet with the influential lords, he woke early and like he did everyday on his new routine, started his morning exercises before breakfast. After-which he set himself to get ready. He decided on a nice 3 piece suit that he had Lozly buy him for such occasions. They were a steel grey colour, with an embroidered Potter crest on the left breast pocket. With this he also wore a black traveling cape, able to hide back up weapons Brom had decided he needed to take everywhere with him.

These included 3 short knifes easily concealed on his person, one in his boot, once on his left thigh and another strapped on his arm. He also had a specially made katana which fit perfectly to his side, making it almost impossible to identify any weapon on his hip at all. Lastly Brom had specially ordered him a muggle gun. Although he didn't know any of the specifics of the gun or any other for that matter, he still hadn't had much practice with it but it was his last option if he was stuck in a sticky situation. Just like he hoped to be with the veela but that was in a whole different way.

He quickly set off, on his way through Knockturn alley, passing the filth that usually inhabited the alley keeping out unwanted…visitors that would otherwise, trespass on the area and take away that which made the alley renowned with the darker circles of magical society. As he came to the junction that would let him pass onto the main stretch of Diagon alley, he noticed an unusually large crowd, for that time of morning. He pushed himself towards the front knocking passed others and not sparing a glance to see if they were ok. After all they shouldn't be in his way he was special after all.

Ah the mind of a unloved 11 year old who had just learnt he could do special things, tis such a cruel thing. But oh well back to the story…

As he got to the front, he quickly sequestered himself behind a rag tag family, in threadbare clothing and so much ginger hair you would of thought there was a new trend coming to the British wizarding populace, just imagine a sea of people all with red curls upon their brow.

At the front was a large stage, upon which; a blading, fat man stood with a role of parchment calling of details of the so called merchandise he was selling. Harry quickly noticed the cage set off behind the cage filled with some of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. His blood boiled, how the wizarding populace dared to allow the selling of other sentient magical species. How dare they treat them as if they were but cattle that were tended to, till the meat was ready. He would not allow such an atrocity to continue 'or by god as my witness I am not Harry James Potter' he thought to himself fiercely.

He stormed the stage taking the ogling crowd by surprise and infuriating the auctioneer.

"ok you bunch of bumbling interbred fuck wits, listen and listen good because I will not say this again. HOW DARE YOU ALLOW THIS TO CONTINUE! These veela are people too. Yes they may have special abilities but that is not of the point. What would you do if your child was able to control a rare ability, would you sling them into a cage. Ready to be sold off to the highest bidder with the most money. Just like you have done to these beautiful women. Because that is what they are, women. They are not cattle, nor a unintelligent race of magical creatures. How can we move forward when our counterparts in the muggle world realised the mistakes in the selling and trading of people hundreds of years ago and we still continue as if its an everyday occurrence"

"Shut up you little shit, I want me one of them whores to do with as I please. If you're lucky I might keep her till you're older and give her to you after I'm done. Probably not they will stay healthy and fresh for a good long time"

Cheering came from those behind the man that shouted out, although a mix of outrage also followed his statement.

"see this is my proof, you could not get a girl as beautiful as these ladies. so you would buy them as a slave to do your every bidding under the penalty of pain for not complying. How do you not see what you just said is wrong. Therefore anyone wishing to buy these ladies will have to go through me in a one on one duel, if I beat everyone who wishes to buy them, I get them and the slave control ring for free. Shut up you lowly peace of shit" he shot at the auctioneer before he could speak. "once I get said ring and ladies, I shall set them free and if any auctions such as this or held here again I shall burn, whoevers holding the auction, house to the ground to show that this is unacceptable.

Snickering could be heard from the crowd as adult wizards saw an underage 11 year old tell them he would duel and beat them for the honour of them little hussies as many mothers in the crowd would tell their children as well as many stories of how they would steal little girls husbands in the future and so this would stop that, they saw it as a means to justify the end results.

Many people lined up to duel the boy and so Harry fought endlessly for 5 hours non-stop, depleting his magical reserves drastically, but ensuring the dignity of the veela would remain intact. He continued on with that thought on his mind. He beat man after man, woman after woman, lowlife after lowlife and yet the line didn't seem to move. He realised he had missed his appointment with the good lords Delacour and Fitzgerald, but he knew they would understand his reasoning. After all Lord Delacours mother is a full blooded veela matriarch.

Harry eventually duelled everyone, he hardly had any competition and he realised it was thanks to the curriculum the ministry of magic and Hogwarts would have had him do if not for him finding Brom. He took his right of conquest as he said he would from the auctioneer who was very reluctant to allow him even though said auctioneer had fought him more than twice to try and get a shot with the veela.

It was getting on 9 o'clock in the evening by the time Harry had all the veela unbound and their slave trackers destroyed, after which he destroyed the control ring (if he did it the other way round there could have been serious consequences for the veela ) he kept the veela near him as he walked them through the alley stopping to get some simple clothing to cover the women's modesty, well mostly women scattered here and there where a variety of little girls who also needed clothing. He then went to a restaurant and got them their first decent meal in weeks after spending most of the time in a cage, the veela obviously didn't get out very often.

Harry in the end had to be fairly forceful with the veela, as otherwise they would not accept his help after he had just saved them from life as a slave to such horrible pigs as many of the little ones would say. They eventually worked out a deal. They allow him to help them as much as was in his power to do so, and they would help him get in contact with the veela high queen once they got back to their own countries. Not only that, he was also made to accept a life debt with each of them. This allowed them the chance to personally help him if he ever needed them.

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

Harry got back to Brom's shop early in the morning, after seeing the newly freed veela to the international floo deport station and watched them leave in groups, to their different homeland destinations. Harry quickly highlighted his day and what had happened before he tried sneaking to bed. Brom however wasn't going to allow him to ruin his routine because he was tired. Harry eventually got to bed just after 6 that evening and he slept through till his alarm woke him in the morning for his exercise and training.

Harry had just received the morning post whilst eating his breakfast when an owl, flew in with a larger than usual daily profit tied to its leg. He paid and unwrapped his paper before the haughty looking tawny owl left. He opened the profit, to find upon its first page a blown up version of him from one of the photos he had been forced to be in with the caption above;

**The Potter heir, Lost and Alone, Not going to Hogwarts**

He started laughing to himself realising his birth parents would be tearing their hair out once they read the news, little did he know they were the ones who took it to the daily prophet in the first place.

Throughout the day a smile was plastered in his face, his thoughts constantly drifting towards the looks that would have been on his birth parents faces when they found out he wasn't going Hogwarts and not only that, that he most likely wouldn't return home either. As well as that good news he had received letters from both Lord Delacour and Lord Fitzgerald, both had heard of his daily exploits they day before and the reason he could not meet them. They both asked if he would be able to meet them in a few weeks' time however he was unsure on the answer, due to the rules at Medri-Mekai academy of the arcane arts.


	4. Chapter 4 Medri Mekai Academy

Harry woke up, the morning of his trials, to a siren like noise blaring through his room. He shot up looking for the thing that was creating the wailing noise. He cast a wandless silencing charm so that he could concentrate, and then he got to work looking for signs of the mysterious noise maker. He quickly found the culprit, Brom in his infinite wisdom had decided to get him up even earlier than usual, but not only that prank him at the same time. Oh how he loved and yet loathed that man.

He was soon done with his workouts, so he got started on making his breakfast. After all a sleepy underfed boy wouldn't do any good in an exam, that is if it was an exam, Brom still hadn't told him anything about the trials, just that they were designed to test him in all aspects of life. From the amazing feats that magic made possible, to just plain and simple muggle martial arts they would test him depending on what they, the council, wanted to see on that day.

He was through his morning ritual in hardly any time at all and was once again as most other days searching the library for tomes he had yet to read, and there was so many he was stuck for choice. He eventually decided runes was a no, no he already understood most runic arrays and so he sat himself down in one of the comfortable chairs off to the side with a tome on ritual magic and the types of rituals he could possibly do.

So engrossed in his book, he didn't see when the clock hung high on the wall turned to 11:45, 15 minutes before he was to travel by Portkey to the designated destination he would take his trials.

Brom found him with minutes to spare. Deciding now was not the time to berate him, after all he was doing what he told him to do, Brom quickly checked to make sure he had everything he needed before thrusting one of his smelly gym socks into his hand, just in time for the boy's face to scrunch up before being whisked away into the ether towards his destination and his destiny.

Brom stood there smiling a small smile, a leftover from the look his apprentice left with, but it soon turned into a look of apprehension. He couldn't wait to find out what happened, but the only problem was that could take days after all the trails were dependent on the one taking them. Some had lasted as long as two weeks, but them usually involved an unimaginably difficult trial and therefore required the necessary time to complete them.

Whilst Brom was walking back and forth through the shop front to the back room looking at the clock every few minutes, Harry was still travelling by Portkey. Usually they didn't take so long, but he came to the conclusion that where he was being tested must be far, farther than he had ever travelled by Portkey and therefore most likely a different country.

It seemed like hours passed but it was in reality 15 minutes, the Portkey seemed to slow down and "WHAM", he crashed to the floor.

'I hate portkeys' was a constant thought as he picked himself up hoping that the council he was to be trialled by wouldn't look badly upon his portkey landing. He looked around, only to stare at darkness constantly around him. Wary of his surroundings he tried stepping backwards, only to nearly fall down what seemed to be a hole or descent into nothingness. He righted himself once more and stepped forward, relief flooding him as his foot touched solid ground.

He continued step after step into darkness until he heard a groaning whistle and "BANG", green lights popped into existence before his eyes, held in fire pits, the eerie lights lit up the path ahead. A narrow winding of steps could be seen winding up the mountain that was in front of him every 100 metres or so a fire pit on either side helping him see where he needed to go.

Step after step he climbed, and even with his stamina, gained through his intense training he still found it tiring. 100 steps, 500 steps, 1000 steps and so on he soon lost count, the only thing he knew was his legs were aching, a fire like none he had felt before was burning through them. He continued up till he reached a landing far up on the mountain. He stopped for a rest, trying to get a normal like feeling into his legs instead of the intense burning.

Half an hour later you would find him in a meditative position, calming his body and easing the rushing blood through his body. He slowly got up stretched and then started up the next flight of steps towards well he couldn't see as further up there looked to be fog covering the path making it difficult to see anything else ahead.

The fire regrew with more vigour inside his legs, but he pushed himself. He knew that this must be a part of his trial but not only that he wasn't going to let himself down, Brom down and he definitely wasn't going to let his dream of showing the Potters that he, the so called lost son, was not meant to be hidden in the shadows.

Once again he lost count on the amount of step he climbed, but his hearing soon picked up noise coming from further up the mountain. He pulled his wand out, readying himself for anything he might come across. He soon came upon another landing, this one much bigger than the last.

On said landing there were many crude circles drawn into the floor with strange symbols on them. He soon recognised them as ritual circles, he started looking around for the next flight of steps, but all he found was more circles and more mountain side. He decided figuring out what each circle did would be his best bet to decide where or what he was to do next.

The first circle he went to had a runic array the first meaning fire, joined with this was another meaning ball and a last meaning self. He worked this out to mean by being in the circle a fire ball would consume whoever was inside it. He quickly moved away from the circle before realising he needed a way of marking it as a circle he didn't want to go near. He decide to have a floating red cross of flames above it the flames would last only a few hours but that would be all he needed or so he hoped.

The next circle he went to was to the right of the fire ball one, this one had a larger runic array. He traversed his occlumensed mind finding the correct area that held his knowledge of runes and looked through searching, as if looking through a database, for the meaning or each runic composition. He soon worked it out to mean; travel, forward, fast, hit, rock. From this he decided that whoever stood in this circle would be propelled forwards towards the mountain side or any rock like object.

Again he spelled the flaming cross above it, forwards from this another circle lay. This one seemed to ooze powerful magic. Again searching his mind he worked this array to mean; strip, magic, hour, repeat. He quickly jumped from the circle he was kneeling next to, this one meant his magic would be stripped from him for an hour and then he would get his magic back again only to have it stripped once more.

This array was really dangerous, this was because; he once saw a duel at the international duelling completions last so long that both competitors suffered from magical exhaustion. The medi-wizards had to spell constantly for over 4 hours to speed up the recovery that if they were to do naturally would cause extreme pain and could cause them to either die or go into a coma. To have to go through this in one day, well let's just say most wizards wouldn't be getting up afterwards.

He decided the area he was in was most likely full of dangerous runic circle and moved closer to the centre of the landing looking at each circle, the next more deadly or scarier than the last. He soon came to one that had his imagination spiked and his curiosity wavering for him to step into it. The array held ruins for; fire, travel, upwards, area, safe, landing. He figured that this was his way up the mountain, thinking the fire travel part would be similar to what Dumbledore did with his pet phoenix. 'How the decrepit old man got a phoenix as his familiar I will never know'

He debated on whether or not it was the right choice before collecting himself and stepping in the circle. Nothing happened, nothing at all. He looked again at his runic information and realised he had to push magic into the array for it to work. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his magic, wiling it, like Brom had told him, into a form a pushing it towards the array. If there was anyone looking they would have seen the boy literally light up, in a variety of colours, as if his very pours were letting light out.

A clang like noise met his ears; he opened his eyes, only to shut them quickly as sun light flooded in causing him to see spots. He slowly opened them into a wince letting his eyes become accustomed to the light. He was soon enough able to see, but what he saw made him panic. There in front of him was a building that; would in its prime be a mystical looking structure similar to that of the Chinese temples. But it lay in ruins bricks were strewn across the floor as if the building had under siege and war machines used to end boulders at its walls.

He walked forwards, towards what was left of the building, only to his horror to see a sign on the floor. In a flourish like script, written in many languages, it read; Medri-Mekai academy. His hope left him, and he sat on a low bound wall in despair. He travelled up all those steps, only to find the building destroyed and no one around. He worked out all those dangerous runic arrays only to find himself stuck on the side of a mountain no way to get down.

A loud roar, cut into his musings. He slowly turned to find his breath taken away. For there a few hundred yards away was a thing of legend; a Nundu (a large feline creature, similar to a leopard, the size of a horse, it can kill with its toxic breath, its hide is more magically resistant than dragon hide or basilisk hide however it only remains that way if alive, it has razor sharp teeth and claws and historically has only been taken down by experienced teams of magical animal hunters with over 100 men) and yet it wasn't attacking him, ripping him limb from limb or breathing acrid breath that could kill thousands (a Nundu was the real cause of the black plague, a band of dark wizards tried to illegally transport one but it broke loose and wreaked havoc where ever it went, until it was eventually killed by a group of wizards known only as the seelors).

He tried to carefully move backwards closer to the area he first landed, but with every step the Nundu's eyes would follow him. He stopped still hoping to not antagonise a creature that no wizards alone had ever managed to kill, harm or escape once the Nundu had them in its site. To his utmost amazement or as most wizards would say luck, the Nundu just flopped to the ground, lying on its stomach, a large yawn escaping it.

Harry quickly realized something was amiss with this creature, it has never been reported that they just lay around when potential prey could harm their cubs and nests, yet here one was acting like a common house cat. He inched closer but the creature didn't move it seemed content with just falling asleep. He tried something that if wrong would put him in unimaginable danger but if he was right could rest easy in the knowledge that the animal was not a Nundu.

He quickly cast a revealing spell that would tell him if any magic had been performed on the animal and to his relief it came back positive for a transfiguration spell. He cast a counter spell and the animal was turned into a small black kitten, no larger than his hands. He picked it up and placed it in his pocket, after all no kitten would survive around here without its mother.

His thoughts soon turned to why such an animal was so high up in the mountainous regions, it wouldn't survive alone like he had found it and they weren't exactly a common animal for mountain ranges. He soon let the thought go, and decided to rest awhile, all the adrenaline from thinking a Nundu was going to attack had really took the oomph out of him.

His rest was disturbed a few hours later by a small paw wiggling out of his pocket and a whining meow from the kitten. He soon let it out and the kitten started walking towards the western most area of the landing. He followed thinking that the kitten could get into danger if a larger animal saw it, such as a hawk.

The kitten seemed to disappear when he blinked and he turned frantic believing the kitten had been taken from under his nose. He rushed to the edge only to find another winding staircase this time much smaller than the already small one's before. He climbed again following the kitten that was a few rough steps in front of him. He soon realized the steps where getting easier to travel as they went higher due to them becoming larger.

His legs were once again on fire, but he continued following the small feline up the seemingly never ending steps. Four stops and a couple hours later he could once more see the start of a landing. Parched, hot and tired he made it to the top of the steps and onto the landing. Their before his eyes, were cloaked figures sitting on ornate throne like chairs.

"Welcome Brom's apprentice, you are the first to ever complete this trial let alone in a day. Many have took the steps and only you have accomplished what they could not" a gravelly voice called from somewhere around the middle of the group.

"Young one step forward and drink with us you must be tired and thirsty from walking up all them steps, the heat and the scares" a kind womanly voice called from the right hand side

Harry walked forwards and took a glass of water that had been conjured in front of him. Drinking deeply he thanked them and stood wondering what he had to do next.

"You have come a long way, you have passed our trials. Many would have resorted to magic when they were in such situations as you. You however used your head, many at the beginning would try a point me charm, others a lumos spell to see. You charged forward the muggle way using your instincts to guide you. If you were to use magic at that time you would have been severely injured by traps we had placed on the area for such a thing.

Next you climbed many thousands of steps, to have very little rest and continue up more. This shows dedication we have not seen in years. Next you used knowledge to find the answer; many would have just given up instead of searching the many runic arrays as you did. You conquered where others would have failed.

You then came upon a site that made you lose hope, but you stayed true to your masters teachings, he sent you here. Why would he do so if there was nothing but ruins. You not only showed patience by watching but loyalty. Then when faced by danger many others would have run away screaming, you a young lad did not. You used knowledge in the face of danger and for this we congratulate you"

The gravelly voice once more spoke. "we shall now decide whether or not you are to be accepted"

A silencing ward was cast upon the area with the large group. He could see the cloaked figures turning their heads as if listening to each other. A few minutes past before the ward was taken down.

For you efforts this day we accept you into Medri-Mekai Academy of the arcane arts. Welcome. A letter will been sent to your master, he shall send your belongings and any other material you need once we have decided what courses you wish to take".

"thank you sir's and madam's for accepting me. But I already have all my things with me, the only things master Brom could send would be the things I need for lessons"

"ok youngling, we shall now transport you further up the mountain to the actual campus building. Whilst here your time is your own, do with it as you wish but do not waste our time. There are facilities around where you can buy and sell things. There are groups, teams and clubs that you can join. We are a community hidden amongst ourselves, so please do not divulge any information of the academy for this we shall have you take an oath if you will accept. In this oath you will swear upon your life and magic that you will not divulge this secret until the council allows you to be free of said oath. Do you accept?"

"yes sir, I Harry James Potter, do here by swear on my life and magic under the consequence of death, to never divulge any information about Medri-Mekai academy of the arcane arts to those who do not already know about it, until the time that the council releases me from this oath. By my magic I do so swear "

"good young one, usually we need to tell our pupils what to say, I believe I'm going to like you, clever and fit just what we need more of from the rest of our students, we shall now show you to your dorm, there you will share with five others, whether they be a wizard, goblin, dwarf, veela, siren and so on you will stay in the dorm from now until you leave unless the council agree to your moving"

"before we show you to your sleeping quarters, we shall introduce ourselves as we are most of the teachers here at the academy"


	5. Chapter 5 Getting shown the ropes

The entourage moved towards the building silently, their footsteps muffled in the grass clinging with morning dew. Birds chirping from their nest made the silence bearable, however Harry believed if it was not for the chirps, the silence would be awkward and would damage his budding relationships with his future masters.

They followed a seemingly none existent path, the masters moving as one as if rehearsed while Harry had to quicken his step every so often, to ensure he wasn't trampled by those behind him. They came closer to a building hewn into the mountains, rock façade. Similar in design to the ruined building he saw in his trials, it too was similar to the temples the muggle Chinese had been using for centuries.

They entered through a large front door, as he passed Harry noticed the thickness and design of the door, it was as if they were expecting a siege to be held upon the school. The door was at least a foot thick, made of a dense looking wood and kept together with brass designs. It truly emitted an imposing site to any outsider.

As they travelled into the hall behind the doors Harry noticed the difference in architecture and interior structure. It seemed that throughout the centuries of use, the building had changed many times. The building had obviously been updated to match with the era's fashion and trends. It was a piece of history from any era in history rolled into one building. The magnificence was not lost on Harry and he realised that most of the artefacts scattered on plinths or hung on the walls were worth more than Potter Manor and the surrounding lands.

He had looked for long periods of time for many of the artefacts he was seeing throughout the building, as he and his entourage passed through, moving forward towards a meeting room they could relax and talk with him in.

They soon came to a stop in front of a large, compared to a normal door, ornate arched door. The master closest passed his hand over an area that would usually hold a door handle and the door slid into the wall allowing the group to move into the spacious room it hid.

It was a classroom unlike any he had ever seen before; there was nothing inside, except a teacher's desk at the back end of the room behind which held a black board, banners on the walls and high arched windows behind the teacher's desk except for where the blackboard was.

He was soon informed that to continually test their pupils, the teachers had opted to have no furniture in any room within the building except for the necessities or the things that would constantly be used, such as their desk's, bed's etc… they instead made the students transfigure their own furniture or conjure it, this ensured no one forgot the basis of transfiguration and made learning the rest easier.

As well as this he was informed that although things were provided they were not very comfortable and there for they allowed for the transfiguration and conjuration of other materials. They however must not be permanent, they could last the years he stayed within the school, but they must be able to change back afterwards, to allow for other students to gain a prowess in their magical powers.

After he was informed about how the school was run, its traditions and rules, the teachers decided now was the time to show him their identities. First to show was a frail looking old man with great white bushy eyebrows topped with a gleaming bold head. He stepped forward from the group and introduced himself as Augustan Schwenps, a German international that was renowned for his insights in potion brewing, specimen collecting and storing as well as alchemical processes. He would be his potions master until he moved up into a higher group.

Next to step forward was a beautiful young woman, with glowing sea blue eyes, curly blonde hair and a bust he was trying to not look at. She introduced herself as Madame Serioulle but until classes started he was allowed to call her Sarah. She was a mater in the art of runic channelling, runic writing and runic casting. Basically anything with runes and she was on it like a fly to dung (not Mundungus Fletcher for those comedians, however he did stink).

Master after master introduced themselves and he soon found himself, even with his Occlumensed sorted mind, finding it difficult to remember everyone's name. But that might have been due to him staring at Madame Serioulle's bust for most of the introductions, whether it be looking straight at them or from the corner of his eye, she always noticed and winked causing him to blush each time.

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

Harry eventually got to his room, Madame Serioulle had decided to take him personally to his room, taking him what he thought was a much longer route. They had passed the area he was now in on the way to the classroom they talked in, he realised she had an added swagger in her step probably trying to tease him again. After all you don't just look at a woman's intimate areas, clothed or not, and get away with it.

She left shortly after they arrived at his room, she welcomed him once more and hoped that she would see him in her class soon enough. She once more swaggered off to places unknown and Harry closed the door on the sight of her swaying hips.

He flopped down on the only bed left in the room lucky enough for him he was closest to the window and furthest from the toilet door. He would wake up to the sight of the other mountains in the region and the sun's rays crawling over their peaks and on the plus side he wouldn't be woken up during the night for someone to go to the toilet.

He unpacked his belongings into the cabinet and shelves around his bed that were free for his use, he also used a quick charm to help stick his weapons (not his actual ones but spare's) to the wall above his bed; he then dropped his trunk at the bottom of his bed and decided to go for a shower. Putting his toiletries on the side he slipped his clothes off and into the hamper to be cleaned and started the shower.

Fifteen minutes later he got out, relaxed and at peace with his stressful day. He decided he wanted to look around the campus, check out the shops he was told about and look into the forest he saw on the farthest side of the mountain from the main buildings. He shaved and was about to go through the bathroom dorm into the dorm to get changed, naked as the day he was born, before a cough interrupted his musings and he sprung backwards into the bathroom to put a towel around himself.

He once again slipped out the door to find 2 beautiful girls, a goblin he wasn't sure whether it was male or female and a very pale guy. He blushed realizing they caught him in a compromising position before sucking up his courage and walking over to his dresser. He took out the clothes he was going to wear before turning towards the people he supposed were his roommates.

"You gunna stand there and stare or are you gunna turn around and let me get dressed?"

The group turned as one realizing their mistake.

"Oh no not you ladies, you can look all you want. Guys I'm sorry but I just don't swing that way"

One of the girls almost turned before the other stopped her, whilst the goblin turned. That obviously answered his question and like he offered he wasn't going to disappoint. He dropped his towel and started dressing himself. The goblin girls cheeks turned a darker shade of green but no other reaction, he could see anyway, happened.

He smirked and sent her a telepathic message, he had learnt how from an elder goblin using his mimicry abilities.

'_hey do you like what you see or is that blush a constant on your in goblins terms beautiful face'_

'_I like what I see somewhat, you are not battle scared enough for me however. Plus you are so young, I'm coming up to my 14__th__ youglath birthday (goblins time system is different to wizards and muggles. I'll explain it later), you are but a child standing amongst adults. You are the youngest to step through these doors in dorglaths and yet the masters talk in whispers about you as if your something special, we shall see, we shall see. Now human white boy get ready, we're taking you to lunch whether you like it or not' _

Once he was dressed, the others turned back around to start the introductions to their new roommate.

The beautiful blonde who nearly turned was first to speak "hi tuts, I'm Alyss and this is my sister Stella. We've been here for 2 years each and are 18. We got accepted after we passed all our newts with O's and O pluses. We're two of the only 15 humans to be accepted into this school at this moment in time excluding you that is"

The pale skinned guy spoke next with a hard glint in his eye, or it could have been from the shine on his bald head "I am Vladick Sporlakin, I am a day walker, a type of vampire hidden from even wizarding society today. I wish you to not spread word of this but you decisions are your own. I advise caution however. Now I am 200 years old, relatively young for one of my kind to be able to control the urge to feast and therefore be allowed into this establishment"

"Quiet down Vlady, we all know you're a big baby; with mommy issues and a dark aura that's all. Now then I am shield maiden Malacore, and until I am married I will not receive my honorary clan name. I am 76 years old and have lived within this institution for 7 years. I have master many courses here and I am not here to help so bug off little one"

"erm well hi everyone" 'especially to you Stella' he sent through telepathically " I'm Harry, I have in effect disowned my family and therefore I do not have a last name. But for now Harry will do. I'm 11 and I am apprenticed to a man named Brom. I have come to help enhance my training nothing more. Now the beautiful if not aggressive shield maiden over there said you was taking me out, so where we going"

'I hope it's somewhere fun' he thought to himself idly.


	6. Chapter 6 Life within a magical school

Harry had just finished his classes for the day. He had settled into the school life, like a fish to water. He knew everything the teachers were explaining and so he had lots of time to think over his days on the schools famed grounds.

He had just been caught naked coming out of the shower, and already he was being dragged around by his roommates. They showed him round all the shops that were held on campus grounds and gave him the little tid-bids of information that would help him throughout his stay at the academy.

They taught him about the different groups that Medri-Mekai held, some with an exclusivity status, others that wouldn't accept certain races. However unlike the wizarding world, they did not discriminate. These groups held reasons for not allowing certain people in, some held royalty of a race who's ever watchful bodyguards mistrusted everyone except their own, or they would not accept people due to health concerns. An example of this is them not having the ability to do what the group was formed for; like the group specially formed to allow sirens that were trying to control their singing voices so they didn't knock out or kill people, this would pose a most hazardous safety concern for all others in the academy and so they were left alone to control the gift magic had given them.

Harry had warmed to all of his roommates. Stella and Alyss held a special place in his heart, he however had never felt such a thing before and dismissed it as friendship closer than those he had previously held.

If you were to see him strolling down a corridor lazily as was his common practice, you would usually find one of the two or both by his side, showing him the different wonders of Medri-Mekai academy of the arcane arts. In the few days they had spent together Harry and Malacore had eased into an unsteady but sure friend like relationship. She although usually the more mature of the group teased him about his little (as she liked to call it)… un scared body, he usually just batted these comments aside and told her to wait and see when he got older.

Harry's teachers, to the discomfort of many of the older students at the academy, soon realised Harry was breezing through all workloads they gave him. Whether it be a foot long essay with practical explanations and a presentation of said skills or a fifteen foot essay, he completed them before their due date and it was not uncommon for him to ad little variations to the spell to increase either its potency, its effect or change the spell entirely to do something else.

They decided the advanced classes 2 up from his current ones would still not challenge him and so they decided on an uncommon teaching method. He would go to any lessons he decided he wanted to, just like all the other students. However he would go to the classes he decided would challenge him and not what the teachers decided would, like they did for most of the other students roaming the walls of the gigantic building.

Harry's workload still never fazed him; he continuously had time to go about any business he wished. He had in the two weeks he had officially become a student at Medri-Mekai started his negotiation plans with many of the other races. He being the saviour of the many slaved veela girls, had become an icon in the veela's eyes, little to his knowledge their queen was trying to get an audience with him.

His immediate negotiations however were with the reclusive wood elves, who usually didn't show themselves to any, let alone the most intrusive of the lot of magical beings; wizard kind. He had started off by introducing himself to the elves he had seen from distance controlled the groups. From them the others had grudgingly accepted him on tepid terms.

Although mistrusting of him, they still told him about their elven homes high in the densest forest hidden by powerful magic's long since lost to the world even to the elves that had lived within their boundaries for millennia. They told him stories of the different factions of elves, how they were inter-connected in many ways and yet different. They also spoke of the richly decorated terraces they built high in the tree's that had now become traditional, was once used as a last defence before an enemy reached their homes.

From this, Harry became one of only a few, who the wood elves entrusted the secrets of their kingdom, or what little they were allowed to tell anyways. He gleaned extra information through talking to other around the school, but nothing that could be proven without asking one of the elves. Certainly something he didn't have the chance to do.

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

A month had passed since Harry had took his trials, his friendship with his roommates continued to blossom, while others he had made had waned through his lack of contact with them. He had, so to speak spread his butter over too much toast and so his potential allies were once more becoming more reclusive around him. Shattering endless flattery and smooth talk he had applied to be able to enter many of the groups.

'how very Slytherin of me' he snorted to himself 'he wished he could see his parents faces when they realised how Slytherin like he could be after all they were gryffs storming into danger without a thought, lucky to not destroy not only their lives but many others. He revelled in the thought of them paying the price for neglecting him. He after all was not the shadow of the girl who lived, no matter how much they believed so.

Harry had finally got everything he now needed for his lessons within the academy from the shops scattered around the surrounding areas. Although they didn't compare to the things he bought in Diagon alley they were very much so good quality, if not better. They just didn't have the names to go with them, after all who had ever heard of Cauldstall Cauldrons. If he went searching for the same item in Diagon alley, of the same quality and for the cheap price he had paid, he would be unable to find one. Not only with it being cheap but with the added logo's a named brands he knew he would of spent way over top galleon for any item bought there.

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

Harry had now spent 4 months within the hallowed halls of Medri-Mekai academy. He had gained a reputation of being the most magically advanced person of his age and race ever, even faster than Merlin who had supposedly went through Medri-Mekai as well. His muggle skills however needed work as well as the other skills he could learn from the other races around campus.

He had started learning to control his body and emotions from the veela, even without an allure, they taught him to control his innate animalistic emotions and how to control his mind. He would never be susceptible to their allure, even though it didn't affect him before hand; they enforced this and made it stronger than any other they had seen practiced in the art.

He also took lessons on etiquette required by the other races; he after all didn't want to make an interracial disaster when meeting with other races outside of neutral ground, as was Medri-Mekai. His plans to his knowledge, at the moment were none existent. He had not made any real connections within the other racial circles. Unknown to himself however, he had made himself known to a race, a race who owed him a very great dept.


	7. Chapter 7 I Wonder What

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

Harry's life within Medri-Mekai had become, well he thought so anyways, boring. Others in his shoes would revel in the things he was doing, and yet to him, it was unchallenging, highly boring and things he had covered long ago.

'If this is the best magical school in the world, thank god I didn't go to Hogwarts. Just thinking about how little they could have taught me bores me. At least here I can accomplish what I have set out to do, here I can become better. But for now I shall roll along allowing myself time to meet others who could help me, for I will be the best. For now though I'm hungry'

Things like this had become the normal thought within Harry's mind; he truly didn't understand why Brom wished him here. He had as of yet not told Brom of his plans, well except to be the best, but Brom still wanted him to come here.

What did this school hold for him that Brom's shop could not. Yes there was more room here, more people and contacts to meet, exploration, dangerous lands and so much more. However all of this Brom could have accomplished by travelling around the world with him, pitting him against these situations in first-hand experience, he did get the same here but it was controlled and un-fun, it didn't have the same rush that real situations held for him.

He was now undisputedly the best student for his age group (10-14) within the school. He was now in only advanced classes learning whatever he wished unless it needed supervision. His muggle studies were slowly catching up to his magical prowess, after all he had little to do but read and learn more.

The library within Medri-Mekai where Harry had started reading most of the books helping him, boasted to be the biggest and most complete in the magical world and very close in the muggle. It however did not have as many books as they would have liked on the different magic's other races held. Obviously they had many a rare and ancient dusty tome, giving examples of ages long past, that told stories on what the other magical creatures could accomplish.

Since then however, very little was known as the magical realm had distanced itself, in 1598 from the wizarding world, after the disappearance of Myrddin 'Merlin' Ambrosius Emrys, supposed father of magic and the man that united the magical realms against their greatest foe of all time, Morgana Le Fey .

Merlin being the greatest magician to ever lived, was friend to all magical races, he enacted the white council, a group of magical beings that represented each race and allowed all to have a say in the rulings of the magical realm. He however was never a part of the council but stayed in an advisory role when a decision could not be made. He held the hearts of all, being a wise man to some, the epitome of powerful magician to others, helping all he could and taking not but that to sustain himself and his small family.

Many in the wizarding world today believed him to be the most powerful magic user of all time, he however was nothing of the sort. He knew when and where to use his magic and what magic could be used in different applications. What made him truly great to all however was that he understood magic to such an in depth degree no other could understand his ramblings or writings.

Most believed him to live in large castles, living comfortably till an old age whereupon he died in his sleep. Others believed him to be a travelling getting food from kings and queens who allowed him to dine at their tables for a helpful sliver of advice. And yet Harry's favourite, was that some believed him to live on the island of apples, in common tongue we now call it Avalon. Little do those some know, Avalon is no great Island hidden in the mists, lost to time and memory long ago. It was but a small land mass in the middle of a small lake. Upon which held waters that if looked in at the right time of day would show the past, present and future to those who believed in the waters powers.

He laughed himself hoarse when he read this article in an ancient Dwarven tome, as he knew his parents was of this belief and not only that, they lived close to the site that the great and mysterious Avalon resides. What was the true home life of Merlin was a mixture of all accounts; he did live on an island in the middle of a lake, he did live comfortably but his home had what he needed and no more, he did travel to many places and dined with many kings and Merlin was the wisest magic user ever. The truth however was known only to those who read the tomes within Medri-Mekai.

The mystery of Merlin was not what he did during his life, if was what happened when he disappeared. There were no references to his death, even though that was what many believed. There also was no reference to his true burial site, it was said that because he had been determined as deceased, the kings of old had ordered an altar in commemoration to be built. Hidden away underground, treasures they had given as respect to him where placed and still today the treasures lay there in waiting.

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

As Harry started his new life, gaining the things he required to become the best, the Potters life had taken a turn for the worst. Daisy had taken ill on the stroke of midnight the day of her birthday. She had gone into a magically induced coma. Well it was believed magical because anyone who tried to enter the room was blasted back with such force; they either didn't get up till many hours later, or they were walking funny many days afterwards.

All that was discernible using the long range spells, were; that she had a scolding temperature, she was sweating unnatural so for a girl her age and her body seemed to be in a constant flux continuously changing. One minute she was her normal height of 4.5ft, the next she was closer to 5ft. other changes were also occurring that no normal 11 year old should go through, her breast had grown to a size any teenage girl would be proud of, saying that any teenage girl 5 or 6 years her senior.

As well as this her hair was changing colours at a rapid pace, it started as her normal strawberry blonde colouring and soon changed to orange, then yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, white, grey, black, yellow and continuing in a random order choosing more often than not a pale blonde colour.

This put the elder Potters into a state of distress, not only had they not been able to contact their son and apologise, their youngest was now ill and the wizarding world were in uproar asking for her condition and if she would be ok. They however became well acquainted with using two words whilst out in public; "no comment"

Medi Wizards and witches as well as potion masters throughout the world were sending what they described as a cure for whatever illness, had taken the girl who lived. These were quickly incinerated by a quick "Incendio" by either of the elder Potters or by one of their close friends.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had taken much of the brunt from the Potters downed spirits. After all Lily had sort of become their surrogate chef, James their rich lodger and the Potter house elves their cleaners. They had taken to spending most of their time at Potter manor, Remus having nowhere else to go and Sirius looking for an excuse to stay with his friends decided to not tell them about his 'dearest' mothers demise.

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

Fleur Delacour was walking down one of the many luxurious hallways within Delacour Manor, situated to the east of Cannes. She had been a cheerful child, playful and bubbly; she could put a smile on anyone's face whether they were an old political friend of her fathers or the young man who looked after the farm a couple miles down the road.

She collapsed in a heap, beautiful as was common for women of her race, for she was a veela a budding one at that but none the less a veela. She had not undergone her transformation and therefore her powers were locked to her, allowing her certain freedoms that full blooded young veela where never given the chance to experience.

Led there for many hours, she was eventually found by Mervy head elf butler to the Delacour family, when he came to call her for luncheon. He quickly elaperated (elf's version of apparition) her to the Manors small hospital bay, then quickly popped himself to the Master and Mistress to tell them of their daughters condition.

A veela matriarch (a veela who held a position on the veela council – those who governed the veela race) was soon called, she would help Fleur undergo her transformation from little human witch to veela, for there could be no half or quarter veela.

Hours had passed and yet Madame Appoline Delacour and Monsieur Jean-Claude Delacour with their youngest daughter Gabrielle waited with bated breath, wondering how long the change would take. As the 6 hour mark passed and still no word about the procedure, Gabrielle being the inquisitive mind decided to go and look for her older sister and make sure she was ok.

She found her led in bed talking with the veela matriarch

"But Madame how can thiz be pozzible, no uzzer veela haz undergone zuch transformation in such a zhort a time as me"

"Fleur my dear this occurrence can happen whenever magic feels you are ready for this gift, for now you will not see this as such but once you get older you will see the truth of being a veela and you will praise magic for this. For now sleep and I shall talk with your parents, you will need to go to a special veela conclave, there you will undergo training of your busting powers so that you can control them.

"But I doesn't be waning to leave my family Madame, why can my grandmuzzer not teach me?"

"I have told you already 6 times Fleur, the council will not allow it, familiar connections in this training are not allowed. It is a discipline; controlling our powers, a discipline no family member could abhor to, knowing the pains it could give. It is these pains that help us later on in life. NOW that is final I will speak of this no more, it is time for you to rest you have done amazingly well so far, I am surprised you are not asleep already. Now I shall talk to your mother and father, sleep and sleep well goodbye"

She walked out closing the door softly behind her, she smile down at Gabrielle offering her hand so that the little one could help her traverse the manor and find the elder Delacours for a most important discussion. One that could change the live' of many….

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®


	8. Chapter 8 oh my

Giggling could be heard if you was to walk passed the door that led into dorm room 157a. The giggling belonged to a gaggle of girls, trying and yet not succeeding in quelling their mirth. Giggling seemingly at nothing but an empty room, however if you was to walk passed this throng of girls you would find what incited their mirth.

Harry potter was asleep on his bed, unawares of the crowd he had encumbered. Drooling slightly he slept like a log, the girls around him were laughing due to him being… in the buff so to speak. They were all admirers from afar, not willing to talk to their crush in person. He had incited his own fan club whence he had appeared at Medri-Mekai, being the cute, intelligent, witty, if but slightly young new suitor within the hallowed halls, to them he was a catch and that's all that mattered.

"shhhh Deanne, you'll wake My hunky chunky man up if you keep up that hyena laugh anymore"

"SHUT UP BERENNE! My laugh is lady like and sophisticated thank you very much, and not only that but he isn't your man he's mine; especially with that cucumber between his legs, if it's like that now imagine when he's older"

"urgh, where's the fire, why's people, err well beautiful girls anyway, shouting and was I meant to be expecting company ? "

Silence was what met the newly woken up prodigal wizard. The silent admirers did nothing but stir in shock, they had cast countless charms around the room and on him to ensure they had their 'time alone' with him. He had woken up all the same; he truly must be powerful to be able to counteract those spells with naught but an unconscious mind, even if it was accidental.

"Well is this my birthday? Is someone playing a prank? Or do you ladies like lil ole me? Don't answer that it doesn't matter you're here now so let's see who we have ehh? Hmm Alyss and Stella" 'damn I'm lucky' "Malacore, well this is a surprise; did you let them in or something or are you here for the fun as well? Rachel, I haven't spoken to you much but very nice to meet you and that lovely shade of red you're now sporting. Now who are you? I'm most definitely sure if I had saw you before I would of at the very least said high at the most I'd be walking away either bow legged or with a slap"

"Err hi, I'm Mystell and I'm new, so it's likely you haven't seen me yet. I'm a vampire relation to Vlady and you most definitely would be bow legged six days from Sunday"

"Well hello beautiful, we can get better acquainted latter, now who are them three hiding in the back I can't see you ladies to well. What I can tell is one of you is an elf, that shine is hardly concealing, another is a veela I can feel your pull and the other well you're more difficult to decide on. I'd say from the looks of you, you're just a normal girl, but from you I feel power unlike which I've ever felt before. So I'd say you are a magical creature or"

"I'M NO CREATURE, YOU STUPID, INSIGNIFICANT…? WIZARD! I am not of this world, I haunt the dreams of wizards, create doubt in the mind of those weaker than me, for I Lusell Dereveaon, am a succubus"

"well then my beautiful succubus welcome to this little soirée, I'm glad you could find my room it's difficult the first time but I'm sure you'll remember from this day on" he winked at the ladies there and got out of bed, unmindful of his own nakedness and giving the ladies, spread around his room a good show.

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

Word spread of Harry's willingness to show his body, girls swooned as he walked passed, boys scowled and yet everyone liked him, for an eleven year old anyways. It was coming up to his twelfth birthday and word had spread of his good deeds. Saving veela from a horrible fate, friend to goblin kin; something that hadn't happened in over three centuries and yet he was still the down to earth boy everyone was starting to know and love within Medri-Mekai.

The art club requested his presence whenever they got the chance, painting were produced and many were asking them to be put up, the council however disliked the idea, after all who wants to see a naked eleven year old when they are countless years older.

Life continued within the academy as always, Harry was the undisputed best not only for his year group eleven-fourteen but also fifteen-seventeen. The teachers didn't know what to make of him, if he continued at the pace he was, he would finish the academy in two-three years at the most with masteries in everything they offered, this was not allowed, after all Medri-Mekai had a reputation to uphold. It is the best, always has been the best and would continue to be the best. No one would believe that if a thirteen-fourteen year old passed through their gates getting masteries in everything they could offer with little difficulty and only spending three-four years within the academy itself.

It was soon decided Harry was to be sent to other schools of magical excellence. He could then broaden his prodigal knowledge through the help of their specialised teachers, helping him to understand their forms of magic and the ability to browse through the libraries belonging to the other magical races. His first stop was unknown to him, all he knew was that he was to go 3 weeks after his twelfth birthday and that he needed to get his things ready for any climate or condition he could be sent to.

Since he woke up to the group of girls around his bed, he had taken to flirting more often with those he had found in his room. It was common to see a girl rushing past, blushing madly and a howling laughter following her. If one was brave enough to look they would find Harry rolling around giggling to himself.

On his birthday the girls decided they would give him a special surprise not only that, but they would try to give him a heart attack, or that's what he thought afterwards anyways.

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

The day had finally come Harry was to be moved to a school of excellence somewhere near the mountainous regions in France. He had, had his bags packed days earlier as soon as he found out the things he would need in the area he was being sent to. His other belongings he thought would not be needed where then given to Lozly to place within his room at Brom's.

His adventures at Medri-Mekai, for now anyways was over, his new chapter within this new school was about to begin. Like all great stories there is a tale but for now my dear readers just know he would be spending his time well.


	9. Chapter 9 Whats Wrong Mrs P

Whilst Harry had continued to make a name for himself, the Potters had almost given up hope of ever seeing their daughter in the land of the living once more. After the initial day of her magical induced coma people could feel the magic start to ebb away from the room allowing those who wished entrance into Daisy's room to move a few feet closer to the girl led peacefully on her bed.

Changes are what any parent expects to see within their children, as they grow older anyways. For the Potters that statement wasn't entirely true, they couldn't see Harry change for obvious reasons and now being able to step into their daughter's room, they could not see the little girl they expected but what seemed to be a teenager blossoming in her youth where their daughter was meant to be.

Test's had been run the moment it was possible to move up to the bed. This upset the Potters as it had taken almost 3 weeks for them to even be able to reach the bed let alone test the girl that led there. These test proved that Daisy was the girl led on the bed and that she had a seriously depleted magical core. It was decided this was the cause of her going into the coma in the first place and the magic stopping them was the result of using up her core.

Two months had now passed since Daisy went into the coma. Lily had sat with her as much as possible through it. She hadn't eaten or slept properly in weeks and it was now showing it toll on her body. She was in and out of consciousness always waking with a start, checking around the room to make sure there was nothing dangerous that could harm her, not so little anymore, girl.

James had taken his frustration about the situation in a completely different method; he had engrossed himself in his work always ready for whatever came his way and always coming home at a ridiculous time during the night or early morning. He had seen the effect on his wife and yet he knew there was little he could do whilst he, himself was trying to drown his sorrows in a good duel, whether it be against a dark wizard or witch, a drunkard or in some cases the muggle from down the lane who was threatening magical children.

Daisy finally awoke two months and two days later. Her golden brown eyes drifted open to the light shimmering through her curtains casting a warm red glow around her very spacious room. She noticed soon enough that things seemed smaller and further away than usual but she passed it of as some prank her father pulled on her while she slept.

'He would pay, oh yes he would pay' her thoughts a continuous slideshow of the many different ways he would be paid back. She would force him into a dress so she could see if she should buy it for her mother, spend thousands of galleons or she could just put a whoopee cushion under his chair whilst her uncle Sirius and Remus were around and they'd do the rest for her. No matter what though all she knew was he would pay and she would have her sweet, sweet revenge.

Her neck clicked as she spun quickly to the left seeing her mother scream in happiness and rush forward trying to hug and kiss every inch of her.

"Err mum what's going on your acting all weird like and stop kissing me your getting me wet with your spit… ewww"

"Oh my baby, my beautiful baby girls woke up. I'm so happy I could sing and dance and prance around, like James did when he found out I was pregnant with Harry"

Lily looked as if she was about to cry whilst smiling all the same and started to sing a unique song that Daisy was sure her mother had thought up of on the spot.

"My lit-tle Harry

Where could you be?

It's me, your mother singing after thee,

I wait so long

I know what we did was wrong

But please we're sorry,

We all miss you lots

Please come home,

I don't want you alone

Out, in the wild

You're only just a child"

Her warbling tones continued whilst Daisy looked on in horror as her mother was obviously going through a break down.

"DADDDDDDDY, I THINK MOMMMMMY'S GONE COOCOO"

She realised something was wrong when she didn't hear the stampeding bull that her father usually was when she shouted for him. She bounded out of bed intent on looking for some help to try and calm her mother down. Before she even took two steps her mother had swooped down upon her and lifted her up into her arms, still singing the silly song as if on a loop. She started to sway and move around with her in her arms still singing her stupid song, with a smile still etched on her face whilst tears streamed down her cheeks.

'Someone better hurry up and help me, I really think I'll go mental if she keeps this up'

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

Warbling tones met James Potter when he arrived home that night earlier than had become his norm. He walked towards the noise an amused grin on his face when he recognized the voice of Lily. He entered his daughter's room to see his wife dancing in circles clinging on their daughter who was struggling to free herself from her mother's grasp.

He rushed off before either saw him intent on finding a camera so he could capture the moment and forever embarrass his daughter in front of her friends whenever he pleased. He quickly found the old Magicam180, his parent's old camera that was even after all this time one of the better magical cameras of today.

A flash soon followed by a click was what Daisy as her mother spun her to face the door once more, there her father stood, a grin plastered to his face taking photos while she was having a dilemma. Her mother was obviously going through her mid-stage crisis or had just gone loopy she couldn't decide which, and when she needed someone to save her, her idiot of a father decided it would be better to take photo'. Oh hell no she wouldn't put up with that.

"DADDDDY hurry up mummy's been holding me like this forever and she's gone coo coo like really, really loopy and won't stop singing or dancing… about Harry"

As soon as he heard his daughter state something was wrong with his wife the grin fell from his face and he rushed over. After a few struggled minutes he eventually pried Daisy from Lily's grasp and he had knocked Lily out with a stunner so he could take her to Saint Mungo's to get her checked on.

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

Lily it turned out had, had a nervous breakdown. With the excitement of her daughter waking up, which had the healers trying to give her test for days on end to find out what, was wrong with her, and Harry not returning to them and basically severing contact with them, she couldn't handle the stress. It took her several weeks to get herself in the right mind set that the healers were considering letting her go.

Daisy had been run through even more tests after it was found out she didn't cast any magic that could have caused her to go into a coma and therefore for the period Lily was within the hospital Daisy was taking daily tests by different specialist so that they could try and find what was wrong with her. This however yielded no results and once more left the healers in a dilemma. They soon decided the first hypothesis of what happened was most likely the truth but Daisy was unable to remember it.

James was also given an examination, his lack of sleeping and eating as well as his constant working had really put its toll on his body. He was but a shadow of his former self and the healers had prescribed him several nutrient potions to be taken daily for the next 2 months and to rest and relax so that his body had a chance to gain much of his previous mass again.

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

The portkey dropped him un-ceremonially on a sandy beach surrounded by clear sea water and rolling grassy hills up a shot incline he could see a majestic looking town which he realised would be his home for however long his new tutors decided he needed to stay. The clear sky allowed for the sun to burn him as he walked into the village, for the first time in such a long time he was unsure of himself. His masters hadn't told him what he was to do after his portkey dropped him off, a mistake on their and his own behalf for not reminding them.

Walking through the town, windows were thrown open and the inhabitant's heads peeped out looking at the intruder into their quaint little piece of paradise. He soon realised all these heads belonged to unbelievably good looking women and girls. No hair out of place, no sunburn on their brow and yet he was sweltering in the heat already concocting a sun tan on the back of his neck from the walk up to the village.

A girl his age walked up to him from the town square seemingly knowing his reason for being there. She was quickly at his side jabbering to him speedily in French.

"_Bonjour, you must be monsieur Harry. My queen is expecting you non? I am to take you to her and she shall answer your questions. Follow me please_"

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

**A/N – hey guys and girls here's my next chapter of Harry Potter and the Prophesised One I hope you like it and please review. Here are a few things I need to explain firstly I don't really like doing authors notes and giving explanations to the questions you have on here I usually do it by reviewing my story so if you want an answer to your question you should try looking there. As well as this when I use **_**italics **_**it will mean it's another language**__**other than English and I will try to explain what language it is in my writing. **

**Cheers for reading **

**11zz121 **


	10. Chapter 10 A Little Piece of Paradise

Harry was sitting in his luxuries chambers given to him for the duration of his stay whilst at the town he had ended up in. To his surprise the first 'other' school of learning he was sent to was within a veela enclave, close to the south of France with waves crashing against the beach as his wake up call and sun in the sky almost constantly, it was an idyllic paradise he found himself lucky to be a part of.

The room was huge compared to his room back at his 'parent's house' although to say they were his parents would mean they had to actually have a part in his life. Not only was it enormous it held anything a lad his age could ever possibly want, a huge four poster bed with silken sheets, soft fluffy pillows and shades to blind out the sun, he had a personal library of sorts it was a room of to the side with shelves floor to ceiling with book cases and in the middle a comfortable chair with a side table next to it.

He also had a personal lab for his potioneering, really the room held equipment that could be used in any aspect of magical learning. He also found the room came with complimentary clothing, well he thought that till he realised it was a uniform he was meant to wear for class. He wasn't too pleased about this either as the outfits looked, to him anyways, revolting. They were made of some silky white material and if it could be anymore gaudy it would be see through with a crest on the right breast he didn't recognize.

He thought back to the girls he had seen when he had met the queen and realised all the women were wearing clothing that resembled his uniform so he guessed the town was mostly for the schools purposes he was soon dissuaded of this idea when he was told one dinner time that the material was a specially made veela garment used to show what they had to offer to the Spartan amount of men within the enclave. This was due to the fact most men couldn't withstand the veela's allure and so they only allowed those too young to take notice or those who had a tolerance into their midst.

His first day within the town he had found from his tour guide Fleur that he was in the main veela enclave and he was very lucky to be there as they only accepted men in for breeding purposes only. He was the first man ever to be allowed so far into the heart of the veela's culture and he should feel honoured or that's what Fleur said anyways.

He must of put his foot in some proverbial hole, after he snorted in an attempt to scare a fly away from his face, Fleur spun around and angrily started berated him for his lack of manners within their community. He was a guest and he thought him being the first male to be allowed into the inner most enclave was a laughing matter, she berated him for over ten minutes before she realised she had a job to do, delivering the cochon to her queen. She quickly spun walking off at a faster pace still seething with anger at his crass behaviour.

Delivering him to the entrance hall of the palace, which was built into the mountain overlooking the town, she pointed him through the doors and stomped of leaving him to walk into the room alone. The queen he found was the most beautiful woman he had ever saw, and even with his level of immunity to the veela's allure he still couldn't help himself but stare admiringly at her as she spoke to him telling him about the rules he would have to follow while living with them and what he would learn whilst he was amongst them.

She then talked about his saving of the veela, who were to be sold in Britain. She was immensely grateful and that was why she had allowed him to come to their main enclave to learn what he must. She had heard from many of the girls who were captured about his bravely and chivalry, and his disregarding a reward that they felt were necessary but he found unneeded.

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

Two weeks had now past, Harry had found himself for most of them two weeks acquainting himself with the surrounding town and its dwellings and meeting many of the veela who were immensely grateful after finding out it was he who had saved the blood sisters from a fate worse than death. He had been accepted by most of them into their homes and lives and he couldn't express his gratification to the veela for allowing him to be a part of their enclave life's for however short or long the period would be.

As of the time he arrived he had yet to be taught anything, the veela were preparing for a festivity he was unable to pronounce and therefore whilst things were being set up the school had been closed for the duration. This allowed him a level of free time he hadn't had in months, unable to be with his friends, and still not knowing anyone within the enclave well enough to call his friends his time was spent walking listlessly through the surrounding fields and beach.

He had found many things in his short travels, in one brush a few hundred yards to the north of the town he had found a brush hidden amongst a scattering of trees, it was teeming with all kinds of magical plant life. He soon found out that he wasn't to touch the plants, they were guarded by natures wardens; a spriggen, hidden from sight within the trees almost impossible to detect. These guardians of the earth were deadly in their guarding of their areas and where almost impossible to defeat if you went too near to their enclosures.

He had hightailed it out of the area as fast as he could; he didn't want to feel the spriggens ire at him being so close to her plants. He had informed the queen when he returned to the town and she had then informed the town's populace to not go near the enclosure to the north.

The next week Harry had been told to get ready for his schooling to begin as the next night the festival was to take place and last three days and three nights, once finished they could clean up and get everybody back to work and he could finally start learning the hidden teachings of the veela, he could finally get information that was a closely guarded secret of the veela race.

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

The next morning, Harry was woken by loud trumpets blaring to life in an official sounding tune. This he soon found out was the call to begin the celebration. All the veela where within the towns centre, dancing to music, banter between friends, stalls selling items, food, wine. Everywhere Harry looked there was something interesting and new to see about a culture he had just been truly introduced to.

He felt left out in an odd sort of way, even though the veela around him were friendly and would talk and dance and break-fast with him, he still felt like a third wheel. He was not able to understand the social impacts of the festival; he didn't even know what the festival was for. Once he realized this he had commandeered a tent off to the side further away than the others and kept relatively calm and relaxed compared to the others that had bustling veela looking to find out what the tents held.

He spent most of the day tucked into his own mind reviewing his lessons and thinking about what he would do with the knowledge he had gained so far. He could become the perfect socialite; not only for wizard kind but the magical realm as well, he could become a businessman creating and selling his own merchandise or invest large amounts of his personal wealth into successful up and coming businesses and yet the thought of being the best constantly crept into his mind, making everything else seem less of a goal to have and more of something he should do anyways.

He was finally brought out of his mussing's by a hiccup off to the left of his tent. A pair of young girls no older than eight where hidden just behind canvas, it seemed as if one of them was crying and her twin, or what he thought of as her twin was trying to comfort her.

"calm down Melanie its ok, the mean boy didn't really mean it. You know we don't mature as fast as our human counterparts, well until we go through our maturity or find our mate but that's a different matter entirely. You'll find someone else who'll want to be your boyfriend, to hold you, and if I'm right, please you and squeeze you till you can't help but smile and know that your loved but till then you've always got me, mama and papa. When he's home anyways"

"It's not that though Shelly, I tried to ask him out really I did but I couldn't, my mind keeps drifting to another boy, one hidden in shadows but always in my dreams ready for me to comfort me when I'm upset to love me when im emotional and yet I can't find him" she sobbed into her sisters blouse

Harry was taking this conversation in rather guiltily. He understood that the girl behind the canvas was pouring her heart and soul out to her sister and he was intruding on that time between them. He cleared his throat startling the young girls.

"Excuse me girls I'm sorry for interrupting, but I couldn't help overhearing parts of your conversation. I know this is rather crass of me but how old are you and do you need help with anything?"

"Eeep" "erm well er yes you see"

The girls couldn't string two sentences together in their nervousness of being caught and being in the presence of a boy, after all they had lived in seclusion most of their life's the only men and boys they see were the ones that the elders allowed in.

Harry smiled reassuringly at them even though he was slightly disturbed at the looks one of the girls, the one he guessed was crying due to the tear tracks sliding down her cheeks and her red puffy eyes, was giving him.

"it… it's you" the one who was crying garbled out

"it's me who? "

"you're the one in my dream the shadow man, yeah the shadow man I can see it in your eyes and face, oh and to answer your earlier questions I'm thirteen as well as my sister is and yes you can help me" she winked flirtatiously at him.

Harry became even more disturbed as that look on a girl's face, he thought to be eight was, well it was scary, not only that but to find out they are both older than him and you've got one confused prodigy.

"erm well yes I'm Harry, just Harry if you please"

"hi Harry I'm Melanie and this is my twin Shell"

"Nice to meet you both, but were you serious when you said your thirteen"

"oh shit…zu, yes were thirteen and you didn't find this out from us. The teachers want to teach you about our culture bits at a time. We don't really know why but anyways we weren't meant to say anything about it"

"Well thank you for that bit of information, ladies. But for now it is my time to depart"

"WHAT but you can't go yet" both girls yelled turning a shade similar to a tomato

"Why can't I go?"

"well because this festival is really for you, and at the end of tonight your meant to pick a lucky girl who will erm well she'll… that doesn't matter at the moment you'll find out soon enough. SO no you can't leave yet,the party's just begun and it isn't even dinner time yet"


	11. Chapter 11 A little bit different

**A.N: hey guys and girls sorry about the late update, my laptops been down for a long time and I'm in the process of getting a new one so updates till then will be continuously slow but please bare with me and Harry potter and the Prophesised one to find out what happens next.**

**Cheers 11zz121**

The brightness of the day gave way to the tidings of the night; Harry had spent his day time grilling the twins trying to see if they would slip up again and give him a tad more information. He wasn't too bothered about what they let slip he just wanted more information on the strange place, well he thought so anyways, that he had found himself a part of.

The festivities truly picked up as the light finally left the sky. Melanie and Shell had, after a hard effort between them, dragged him into the heart of the celebration and introduced him to many of their family and friends as well as the notable veela within the enclave. He soon lost track of names whether they be the twin's great aunt Lizzy or the famous veela healer Madame Muirley.

He had after shaking many hands and exchanging what pleasantries he had picked up from his other social gatherings, been dragged on to the dance floor once more by the twins. Little did anyone else see the envious glare hidden in the shadows between two off the festival tents staring at the trio.

The dancing eventually stopped and the queen stood to make an announcement.

"Ladies and our little gentleman" Harry blushed as all the veela's turned as one and giggled at him "yes I'm talking about you Monsieur Harry. Now stop that blush otherwise I'm sure one of these lovely ladies will gobble you up in no time"

"I'll gobble him up in more ways than one" someone shouted from within the crowd. Laughter filled the night at the exclamation, harry looked around not truly understanding the not so subtle innuendo. The queen looked around venomously looking for the perpetrated to call such profanities in the presence of children even If most of them didn't understand.

"Ladies calm down if you'd please; now this is a momentous occasion for our enclave. Never in our history has a boy, nay man, stepped foot unto our lands without a prerequisite given to him such as a labourer or a breeder" again giggles followed from this announcement. Harry blushed understanding what the queen was talking about; he didn't need to hear how they only had men for their usefulness.

"now I don't think we should change this time honoured tradition, yes monsieur Harry is here to learn but since he is on our soil, I believe he should follow our rules and therefore before his time is up with us and he has learnt all that we can teach him, even more than the academic principles we hold dear" at this she winked at the crowd, once more setting the giggling off

"Therefore decreed by me, here on this day I state; you monsieur Harry shall bed 3 veela until you have learnt our arts of seduction, allure and how to please a woman but not only this you shall come back upon your age of majority and claim one veela to bear a child unto us, a gift, a peace offering in repayment to the help we shall give you. After all how can we as upstanding veela let such a powerful, prodigious man walk from us without putting his genes into our genetic pool.

Cheering, giggling and blushing were seen throughout the crowd and Harry felt his heart stop at the queen's decree. He did not come here for this oh no siree he did not come to be manhandled quite literally by… oh who was he kidding he was loving the attention.

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

Harry's time passed slowly with the veela after that night. He learnt many new things and yet, his mind wasn't fully set on his studies. His mind kept wondering 'when are good lessons with any of these beautiful veela going to start'

The veela around him constantly giggled and battered the eyelids flirtatiously at him. He couldn't help but smile and blush back amongst the many looks he received. His red face became so common the veela had started to think it was now permanently etched onto his face. To forever show the beautiful torment they had put him under. Well that's what they were hoping for but it was not meant to be.

Harry had come a long way in his veela studies, according to his tutors anyway. It was six months into his training that they said could take years they were now thinking another year maybe two ad he would be finished. His prodigal mind after all understood the magic's they were teaching him at an instinctual level.

He had learnt of a veela's allure and what it actually was. It was a defence mechanism that throughout the age's women of certain villages had adapted and used in self-defence and for survival. At one point in time they would have been completely human with a genetic difference in their family line. With the horrendous acts that happened around them they evolved into a new species a stronger species. This was further acknowledged as the truth due to the high concentrations of magic in the areas they lived changing them so that magic in itself could continue to prosper in the areas.

From that period of time, their change as the veela liked to call it, there had only ever been female veela above the age of puberty, no males what so ever. However when a veela mated it did not thin the blood as it would in any other species. it kept its genetic makeup and therefore veela were always pure-blooded. Oh there were obviously those that classed themselves as half's or quarter's but it was a way they were trying to fit in to the wizarding world. To make them more accepted, more likable and easier to understand.

Harry had also learnt about elemental abilities especially in the fire forms. It was uncommon for a wizard to have such powers; usually it was only magical beings that held the powers. Harry couldn't do much with his power at the present time, much to his disgrace, but he was told it would take time to open the path ways that could harness this different form of magical energy without destroying or causing unwanted side effects on his young body.

Along with the allure and fire elemental training he also spent time learning more in depth into the biology of many different magical species including wizards and the difference between the magical beings and muggles. He found it rather silly what the purebloods in most European countries sprouted out as fact; that they were better than muggles, muggleborn/mudblood, half-blood and magical creature/beings. He came to this definite conclusion when he realised mostly all beings had a similar internal makeup and that the only difference was when it came to size and positioning of some organs or the skeletal bones.

When he had finally got used to his surroundings and stopped his undeniable lust for knowledge he started to take some time for himself, to enjoy the beautiful sights around him, not only the veela and he had found himself wondering around the enclave looking to see a difference, something new, something challenging. However with his mind constantly drifting to thoughts of pretty veela scantily clad his mind decided to wander on to different subjects no twelve year old should think about for at least another… few months anyway.

His dreams was constantly led to an embarrassing moment when the veela on helping duty that morning came to wake him up, only to find him very happy to meet her. This constant embarrassment had done wonders for Harry's confidence. He now could take any sexual comments or innuendos on the chin so to speak and give some comments back to whatever he received. His greatest achievement here, he believed anyways, was making the queen blush from a very dirty innuendo involving her, some whipped cream, a banana, chocolate sauce, some handcuffs, a whip and phallus. Not forgetting him in the comment as well that is.

His training had stopped once more the veela nation was under threat from neighbouring, dwarves and a herd of gryphons. The dwarves being the hardy race they were, did not like the allure the veela held over them and so they had started gearing up for war. The gryphons held a threat of a different kind. It was a huge heard following its alpha into the mountains nearby, they were close to the birthing season a so the females were becoming very protective. This posed many problems if they decided the veela where a danger to their young.

It was decided an envoy would be sent to the dwarves in the hopes that a negotiation could be met between the two races. As well as this it was also decided harry would be the one to meet the gryphons. He did have a golden gryphon after-all, he should find no problem in gaining the trust of this heard.

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

Harry had spent two months on his quest, to help the gryphons and enable the veela to live in semi peace from an attack from the heard. He had just returned and had found the enclave in discord. It would seem he had come back a champion; the veela ambassadors to the dwarves came back a failure. Although looking relatively unharmed they twitched at any sudden movement. They cried from any comfort, it was not until the queen commanded them to tell herself and a healer that they opened up and told of the horrors the dwarves had committed.

The enclave waited but no news was forthcoming from any of the veela in the know of what happened came, other than the dwarves had committed horrendous acts upon their sisters and war was imminent.


	12. Chapter 0

Hey guys and girls, sorry for he long wait in the update of Harry potter and the prophesised one. At the time I was moving into university and therefore had no time to continue my story, now though I'm back and ready to continue firing out chapters, so thank you for waiting and hope you like it.

p.s. the next chapter will be ready in a few days so look back then


End file.
